


Love during Plague

by Layliah



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bottle street gang, Boyle party, Dunwall (Dishonored), F/M, Masquerade, Rat Plague | The Doom of Pandyssia, S/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layliah/pseuds/Layliah
Summary: What happens, when a single mother, after losing everything for rat plague, finds herself under an aristocrat, who pays well for filling his perversion?Story does not follow Dishonored storyline, but takes place during its time. Very graphic sexual content.Lord Shaw, Bunting, other aristocrats.





	1. Boyle Party

\-----------

That night the sisters Boyle had a ball. I lost my business as a taylor when the plague came, and I had to take whatever work I could find. So I took the chance getting some money from serving in the occasion.

I heard fireworks outside. What a waste, all of this. Even some of the guests attending seemed a bit irritated by all of this unnessesary showing off and vanity. The rich and the men of power were aware, that many subjects of the realm were starving. The Boyles, however, wanted to look richer and better than anyone else in the venue.

-Oh look. They have a wall of light. Is that supposed to keep thieves out? Look at all these guards! This place is better protected than a prison! Some party attendant sighed to his lady. I pretended not to hear anything, just served the dishes under a rain of confetti.

I placed fresh tray of snacks on the buffet table, when I noticed a man wearing a wolf mask leaning against a book shelf. Something about him made me nervous. I could not see his eyes, the real ones, the ones on the mask were really small and clever, even smart-ass looking, but somehow I knew that he was watching me. Checking me out, if that's the term. When I walked pass him, I saw his wolf face turn after me, and I simply nodded.  
-Good evening, sir, I said and was thankful of getting away from him to the kitchen. I think he nodded back.

When I returned, he was not there anymore. Thankful of that I filled other food trays. Someone dropped a full plate of food in one of the halls. Bloody drunkards, I thought. They don't respect anything, or know how hard it is to get food these days. Just "oooopsan!" and then fetch a new dish to replace the fallen one. It made me so angry that I wanted to scream.

I bit my lip as I neared the closet where I believed I saw cleaning supplies. I opened the door and saw a pile of big wooden crates, some whale oil tanks, brushes and a shovel. Someone had to clean up the mess from the hall.

Just when I had reached the broom, the door slammed close behind me. Only the glow from whale oil lid the little room. I almost panicked, when I saw the wolf faced man few inches from me, but he looked mischievous, lurking to the keyhole like a little boy.  
-Hah, what a good hiding place! He said. Then he gathered his aristocracy and stood up in front of me.

I dropped the brush.  
-Oh, this is cozy, he noted. I was standing so close to him that his wolf snout almost touched my forehead, when he looked down on me.  
-Forgive me, sir, but I must see to my work, I said as coldly as I could. He made me nervous and I tried to hide it. But the fact was there were no room for me to bend down and reach the brush or open the door in a way that our bodies didn't meet awkwardly. The aristocrat knew that.

-Just a moment, lass. I try to get away from lady White. Her stories are so.. They would make any man want to cut their own penis off instead listening to that blabber. Maybe she forgets me and gets someone else pouring her drinks.  
-All right, sir, I said, trying to sound bored. Fuck, I felt how sweat drippled on my forehead. Hopefully the headdress would hide it.

Oh, great. Now I noticed the lid pipe that he had. The closet was filling with smoke. It made my eyes tear.  
-You must know the house all through. All its secrets, he suddenly said, taking a sip from a crystal glass that he was holding.  
-Sorry, not. I am not a maid. This is my first night here.  
-Not a maid, huh? I think I just saw you replacing fresh clams, didn't I? He had an evil tone in his voice. He handed the glass of strong cider to me. I wanted it so badly, but shook my head.  
-Yes, sir. I'm sorry, what I meant was, that this is my first and most likely only night serving here.  
-You just became quite interesting, he said, drinking the rest of the cider in the cover of the wolf mask. Then he put the glass aside on a small shelf.

I sighed. So I had to entertain this aristocrat in a broom closet?

-Sir, I really need to return, before I lose my pay for tonight, I said and tried to stuff myself pass him.

He blocked my way by leaning his arm against the door.

-Whatever Boyles pay you.., he said -I will top it multiple times.

I was dumbfounded. I looked in those weird wolf eyes and the disturbing grinn on the mask. I did not know, who the hell did he think he was or who he really was.

He raised the mask on his forehead. I saw his real face in the dimm light. My god, he looked exactly as the mask did. He had similar mischievous grin. And by the gods, he was handsome.

-Lord Shaw? I recognized him. I had seen him in some occasion before, before the plague. I don't know how he took it when I knew him. Had he hoped that he would keep his anynomity? He breathed in, as he tensed. He touched the mask again, like he wanted to pull it back to cover him.

I lowered my chin, leaned against the pile of wood crates and opened my thighs a bit. Just barely noticable. Oh, hell. I am no hooker, but I really was short in money and the opportunity was just too good to miss. And I had a baby waiting to be fed. So what if the Boyles dismissed me?

Shaw pushed himself closer and grabbed my waist. Why on earth it felt so good? My groin ached, as his hip pressed against it. I sighed, but I had to remember my place. I had to act to his pleasure, not mine. I held my gaze strictly on the floor, my head pressed aside, as I felt him working on his trousers buttons, his chest leaning against me. I could smell alcohol in his breath, but he wasn't too drunk to stand straight.

Next he violently ripped my trouser buttons open and tucked his hand inside them, reaching for my gap between legs.

Then the door opened.

Quickly as a ray of light Shaw turned and already had his mask back on.  
-By the Outsider! Can't one have any fun at this shitty party?! He yelped.  
The intruder was another maid, most likely running the same business that I was up to at first. She saw me. She looked malicious.

-Oh, sorry, my lord, she said and backed off, closing the door. The title 'lord' made clear that she knew his identity, despite the mask.

-Oh no, no.. I shriecked and stood up. Now I didn't mind him standing on my way, I only tried to escape the whole bloody manor.

Lord Shaw grabbed my arm.  
-Ah, I am pleased for the distraction. I think we could do this.. More comfortabely? He waved his hand towards the crates. Well, I guess a broom closet was not something that an aristocrat would have got used to.

I was desperate. I knew the girl would sing about me. She knew as well, that in that way one could get quite impressive paycheck for one nights job. And what would be more fun than to spoil others affairs?

I shrugged. I wanted out. But Shaw laughed, still holding me in his grip.  
-Now that I have tasted.. He started, the foxes nose slightly touching my hair and I could feel his breath hot against my ear. I shivered. What should I do? If my colleague was out there already revealing me, it would be a disaster.

Lord Shaw resolved it in my behalf. He simply opened the door and pulled me out from my wrist. One lady Boyle just saw us, as she was walking by.

-Oh, my lord! She shriecked. I wanted to run or melt through the floor, but Shaw held me in his grip and pulled me closer to him. It was hard to know their thoughts, hence the masks. At first I thought that lady Boyle was angry or ashamed for her employee.

But then she laughed.

-We really hoped that our party would succeed and our guests would enjoy themselves!  
-Milady, indeed. Although I had poor judgement for the location..  
-Why didn't you say so? Lady Boyle, the one who was dressed in red for tonight, turned her masked face towards me.  
-Guard! She called. An officer, who was standing closest to us stepped closer.  
-Lead my guests to the rooms, that are reserved for them, and make sure they are not bothered, she told him. The big man nodded.

Lady Boyle laughed, when she turned to leave.

Lord Shaw followed the guard and pulled me after him. I stumbled on my feet and must have looked really drunk, even I only wished that I actually was that.  
-I.. I'm not sure about this, I mumbled. The fox face turned towards me, but he kept his pace.

-What? Don't you dare giving me some shit, that you are married or a maiden, he said firmly. He knew as well as I, that I was neither.

I could have died just there, when few more maids and servants saw me dragged after him. The guard finally got on a staircase, that took us upstairs, away from the peoples eyes. He waved towards one corridor, where we obviously could take any room. Shaw almost ran to the last door, knowing it would be the one with a balcony.

He cast me inside and banged the door close. I stood in the middle of the fanciest bedroom that I've ever been, panting and shivering for sheer imbarrasment, when he leaned towards the door and looked at me.  
-Gods, I was so bored! He sighed and grabbed the mask by its snout.

He removed it and carefully placed it on a side table. His dark hair was messy underneath it and I really wondered, why he had to pay to get me, even he could have anyone with his looks and..well, wealth.

I tried make up something to do, and I noticed a decanter of wine and glasses in a small table next to the window and went filling them. My hands shaked and driplets of red wine splattered on white linen tablecloth. Before realizing, that I should have offered him first, I poured one glassful down my throat.

I forgot myself for a while looking out from the window, seeing tallboys guarding the entrance. They made me nervous, I hated them.

Suddenly I became aware of Shaw standing right behind me. I could feel his presence, even he did not touch me. His hand reached for the filled glass, that was still on the table. I ashamed for my rudeness. He was superior to me by his birth, wealth AND he had hired me for him to use, and I couldn't even do this little gesture for him.

-Disturbing, aren't they? He asked. Without looking his way I knew that he too was watching the tallboys. He seemed to ignore my lack of manners.  
-I thought they keep lords and ladies safe, my lord.  
-I wish we could.. Be on the balcony, but I'm afraid even tallboys don't see everything. I heard people have been assassinated on their bedrooms by Daud and his gang. And they came in through windows.  
-Is my lord worried? Is there someone, who wants your head?

My question surprised him, if it wasn't too intruding.  
-Forgive me, my lord. It is not my place to ask.  
-My.. There are bunch of people who would be more than happy to dance on my grave.

He sounded serious, even sad. I turned my head on side, so I could almost see him from the corner of my eye. He drank the glass empty and placed it on the table, his arm slightly touching mine.

As he was pulling his hand back, he let it smoothly sliver on my shoulder and neck. The gesture made my hair rise. It was so delicant and gentle that it caused me to breath in heavily. Suddenly he took his hand off.

Still standing behind me he said: -Now I want you to remove your clothes. All of them.

Oh for fucks sake, did he have to make this so hard for me? I wasn't comfortable in being naked in front of people. He wanted to humaliate me and he knew that I didn't expect something like this.

I heard him remove his jacket and sitting on a loveseat. I pondered, should I turn to face him or not. If I didn't see him, I could imagine that he wouldn't see me either. In other hand, I wanted to make him see what he did to me.

I chose not to look. Still standing in front of the window I opened buttons of my blazer and let it drop off from my shoulders. Instantly the chilling air caught my bare skin and caused goose bumbs. Underneath I had a corset, that barely covered my nipples. I knew he saw me as a silhouette against the light coming from the window, but he would not miss noticing every detail in me, especially in the light of the fireworks.

After the blazer I chose to take off my trousers. I opened their buttoning and slowly pressed them down over my hips. Under them I had only stockings and suspenders that held them up and low waist, ruffled panties.

-Turn around, I heard him to say. I gathered myself, telling myself, that this all was over soon and I did it only for my little girl, who waited me in care of my friend.

I moved around. I saw him from underneath my lowered brows. He looked annoyingly relaxed, leaning against the backrest, touching his lip with his fingers, still having that foxy grin on his face.

-I changed my mind. Come here, he said. I stepped closer and he reached for my corsets hooks. They were big, brass ones, that you only needed to lift the lach up from the loop.

Painfully slowly he unlached them, one by one, letting my body free from the tightness of the garnment. I wasn't broud of it, especially after birthing. I believe Shaw noticed it, if not then, he must have later.

I could not help raising my arms across my chest to cover me, when the corset dropped off.

-I liked that part. Now, do go on. He leaned back and gestured at my remaining clothes. I had to lower my arms, bend a little forward and unhook the suspenders. I knew he had the best possible and delicious view straight over my breasts, when I leaned down.

-Stop it there, dear. All I had left on were my panties and stockings hanging loose without support of the suspenders. I sighed, almost sounding that I wanted him to be done with it. He recognized the tone in my sigh, but he ignored it, or even slowed his pace to take all fun from it.

-Go to the bathroom. He pointed to its direction. By the Outsider, what now? I obeyed anyway. He followed me, glancing around the room and its shiny tiles.

I waited.

Finally he had made up his mind and he stepped to me. He placed his hands underneath the waistband of my undies and teasingly slowly helped them down.

-Get in the tub, he commanded. I obeyed again. He opened the tap, just enough to make drippling sound.  
-Spread your legs. He gestured me to sit on my anckles close to the tap.  
-Are you dirty? He asked, his voice thick with lust.  
-No, my lord. I'm not dirty.  
-Ooh, good try, little bitch. But I know better. You need to be cleaned.

Shaw got down on his knees and reached in the tub. He let his hand dance under the dripping water, while I waited, all my parts open for him.

And the tap wasn't the only thing dripping there.

His other hand was free to wander on my back, and it forced me to reach my groin closer to the water spray. I was in an awkward position and my feet started to get numb, it was very hard not to fall down clumsyly.

I got onto my elbows and leaned back, arching my body closer to the tap.

He stirred water between my thighs, letting the coldness of it startle me.

Slowly, for a time that seemed like eternity, his hand lead the water in my private area. His warm fingers touched me surrounded by cool water and it felt sensational. For my horrification I realized that I enjoyed it.

Then I wondered, what was going on. He took me here to please him, but now he worked for my pleasure. Somehow that thought was nervousing.

-How can one make you clean, little bitch? He whispered. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.  
-Uumm.. My lord? I hissed between my tightly pressed lips.  
-Soap. You spread it.

He placed a piece of soap on my tummy, and I had to get up on my knees to free my hand to grab it. I let it slide down and I rubbed it over my labium to make some foam. I kept my eyes closed, I could not face his stare.

He waited. And waited. I had to rub myself, let my hand slide up and down my gap, tuck my fingers inside me. I felt how swollen it was, how excited it felt. I moaned, obviously too happily, because lord Shaw interrupted me by grabbing my wrist.

-You are done with that.  
-Yes, my lord.  
-Get up there and lean against the tub.

I did so. I shivered and felt my little hair rise up on my thighs and arms. I held tightly to the edge of the tub and waited him to take me there.

-Do you like spanking? He suddenly asked. Now he really intimated me.  
-No, my lord.  
-Dirty bitches never do.  
-Yes, you are right, my lord. But if it pleases thee, then I need it.

Even I didn't see him, I HEARD him grin behind me. Then I heard clanckle of a buckle. He removed his belt.

After painfully long waiting I got a sharp, nasty slap on my behind. I screamed out loud, but still hung tightly on the porcelain edge.

-So, one moment you seem so innocent, 'service maid', and then you claim that you are not sure of this and now, look at you! You seem to know my every thought, I'm sure madame Prudence would be proud to have you under her duty.. Or.. Maybe you do work for her?  
-I don't know of who you are talking about, I mumbled, still feeling the stinging pain on my buttocks.

-Nevermind that, he said, casting the belt on the floor.  
-Get in the bed. I'm so damn horny that I just want to get over it.

I sniffed, the slap had brought tears on my eyes, even I knew that it didn't harm me. I turned and faced him right in front of me. I tried to move back to the bedroom, but he grabbed my chin in his palm to look at me. I guessed that my make up was running down on my cheeks.

-Wait for me, he said and pushed me out, closing the bathroom door. Naked I stood in the gigantic bedroom, shivering. I was excited, horny and scared at the same time. The man really interested me, I wanted him so badly. He was a man who knew his place, who knew what was his to take. And I had to admit, that I was nothing but a street girl in his eyes.

I went to the huge bed, admiring all the fabrics, as it was part of my real trade, before the plague. Golden, hand stiched threads crossed the sapphire green blanket, and the same theme went on on the drapes that hung above the bed.

Then a silly thought almost made me laugh. What if I had periods? How cool it would have looked, in the shiny white tub, with him rubbing my..

I startled, my thought interrupted. He had sneeked behind me. He pushed me on my knees on the beautiful blanket.

I felt him placing his hands on my buttocks, spreading them a bit, and with a single thrust he pushed himself inside. It took only five more thrusts, before he came. It was so quick, that I had to double check, was he really done.

Lord Shaw tapped my ass cheek warmly.

-Good girl. I'm done, he said. After all, it sounded really stupid. Was that it? Why couldn't he just do this in that fucking closet?!

I tried to crawl up from the bed, when I felt his firm grip from my anckle.  
-What do you think you're doing? He asked.  
-My lord?  
-I did not give you permission to move.

I turned to look at him. He was still wearing white shirt with its sleeves rolled up, black coutil vest and his trousers, which were closed in front. Had he already hidden his cock underneath them. Was he shy?

Only then I saw him holding a fallos in his hand. Where on earth did that came from.

-Lie on your back. I did so.  
-Now.. He said, leaning on the bed with that thing in his hand.  
-Spread your legs for me.

I did as he said, again. I wasn't a whore anymore. I had become a sexslave, I thought. Was there any way out from this, and did I want one?

Oh. My. I arched my back up, when his tongue slivered on my belly. He wandered lower, knowing too well, what he would find. At the same time he slipped the artificial cock inside me, moving it in exactly right angle.

I could not help myself, I had to moan loudly. His hot mouth opened over my labium, his tongue surrounded the nob between them. He still had another hand free, that crawled over my sore buttock and found its way to the rarer opening.

I had never guessed, how much I would enjoy anal sex, in fact, I had barely tried it. I was so close, I felt my muscles tense, I screamed and panted, when he stopped.

That was so cruel, I felt fire in my loins, I tried to make him touch me, just once more!

-All right, my bitch. I see you wanting it. But it's not enough. I want you BEGGING it.

I felt hot tears falling on my cheeks. I moaned desperately, got on my knees again and crawled to him. I don't know what went in me, it was different to obey the codes of society, to address someone 'lord' or serve, but I didn't find it in me to beg.

-Please, my lord! Fuck me, oh, just fuck me now! I am yours to take, my lord! I leaned against his chest and grabbed his vest, finally feeling his body firm, warm and fleshy underneath his clothes.

He smelled something like burning leaves, cigarettes and wine. It was madness how much I turned on about his clothes, but I had always loved clothes, and seeing ones so well made was fantastic. And on these days everything smelled of dead corpses, rats and shit. Nobody out there, in the real world could wash their clothes daily. Unless you happened to be an aristocrat.

I kissed his vests buttons and hung myself on him.  
-What was that you wanted? He asked.  
-I beg that my lord fucks me! Why can't he be so kind?  
-I'm not a kind man, Chantelle, he suddenly said. I almost dropped from the bedside, when I heard it.

He said my name.

Only then I knew from where I knew him! He came in my shop..with his bride. And even then he made me feel awkwarded. I tried to serve his fiancee, who was constantly blabbering about the wedding and was not satisfyed in anything.

-Montgomery, please! You should be more interested! Do you wish to see me dressed like this in our wedding? she demanded his attention, but Shaw ignored her by saying something like: "You look pretty in anything, dear" or "I think your taste has no match in this city". And he looked at me. Hungrily. But then I thought that it was just his way of looking people.

But he didn't give that look to his bride. And I bet that she knew it.

I tried to hide my reaction about him recognizing me and tried to continue, what I was doing. Hanging on his vest, consentrating on his buttons. But it was too late for that.  
-I never forget faces, he said quietly. He laid his hands over my shoulders and held me tightly against him. I could hear his heart beat.

So where was mrs Shaw?

Then I saw, that he had spoiled my pleasure, again. He awoke only horrible need to get some answers, but they were things that didn't belong to me.

-All right. Now I'm ready. Open my trousers and let me down in your throat.  
He stood by the bed and I was still kneeling on it. I forced my hands down and opened his buttoning. I had to work my way through the cotton of his shirts hem and underwear, until finally my hand reached his manhood.

Before I got it all out, he pulled me to sit against the pillows and climbed after me. He grabbed my wrists and raised them above my head, then he crawled over my hip and tug his spear on my mouth.

I could barely move and least of all pull my head back, so I just had to take everything in. I gasped, but forced myself to keep myself calm. He enjoyed humaliating me.

-Oh. My. By the Overseer, he yelped loudly, spilling his seed deep in my throat. I struggled myself free, wanting to puke, but I just couldn't spoil these lovely bedlinens, so I swallowed it quickly.

A sudden wawe of emotion flushed over me and I started sobbing. Lord Shaw kneeled behind me and turned me on my back. I covered my face with my hands.  
-Now its your turn. I want to see, how you do it to yourself.

I could not even consider continuing this far. But then he laid his weight on me and kissed my breasts. I still held my hands tightly over my face, but he forced them down, reaching my neck with his kisses.

-Take your hands down there, he hissed, when he almost got on my lips. I tried to do so, and for my surprise he helped, guiding my hand between my legs.

I felt my moistured parts, still pulsating and hot. I moved my fingers as I had got used to. But it was never enough for me. As an answer to my prayer, lord Shaw moved his knee between my thigh, brought it tighter against my hand.

I gasped and moaned. Still my body refused to give me the release.  
-I need a.. I need a.. I whispered, not intentedly loud.  
-What do you need? He asked.  
-You. I need you, I said and rounded my arms around him, wanting to feel his whole body against me. Somehow I got him on his back and moved myself against his thigh, same time as I rubbed my clitoris with other hand.

I became desperate. Furiously I rubbed and rubbed, but no. I felt hot tears falling again, and my hairdo had became apart, loose hairs hanging on my face.

Then he raised me in his lap with his strong hands and for my surprise his manhood was ready again, its tip pulsating against my labium.

Sighing I thrusted it in, squeezed my thighs around him and yelled out of pleasure. I danced on him a while, and let his fingers find their way back between my buttocks, sliding in the tight hole.

I screamed. My vision went black for a while. Totally relaxed I dropped on him, panting against his chest.

-Am I a good lord? He asked, playfully.  
-Yes.. You are my lord.. I said before thinking what I meant by it.

-I think that shitty party is done. At least I can leave without being rude, don't you think? I didn't want to think about leaving. I had fallen in love with this room, these luxorous drapes and view..

Lord Shaw stood up. He didn't mind the white stains on his black trousers, that I had made. I was ashamed. He simply buttoned then closed, pulled his coat back on and walked to the door. He took the fox mask, placed it over his face and bowed while opening the door.

-Good night, Chantelle. We shall meet again.

Still dumbfounded I rushed to get my clothes. Then I realized, that he hadn't paid me! Then I thought, was it really what I wanted?

Just before I was leaving the room, I noticed something on the side table, in the spot where his mask had been.

It was a tie needle. Probably worth more than my current belongings all together.

 

My life went on in its usual rails. As desperate I needed money, I could not sell the broach yet. I lived with couple of other women in a small apartment, which had proved to be quite safe so far. My roommates took care of my baby, when I had to work, so it was very practical for me. 

Once I got home from work, that time I was loading crates in the docks, and I found Lucilla so angry, that her face looked red.  
-What is wrong? I asked, relieved when I saw my child sleeping safely in her manger.

Lucilla looked at me, then threw the broach on the table.  
-What is this? She asked, spatting words quietly.  
-I was saving that for a bad day, I said.  
-You said you don't have anything! We have been eating rotten bread for whole week, and you hid something like this?!

I understood her feelings. We had agreed to take care of one and another.  
-I hoped to find right dealer for that, so we could get the best price. Lucilla, I really didn't mean to keep that hidden forever.  
-Well, here's some news for you. We will take this to art dealer tomorrow.  
-All right. Fine. I will take it.

Next morning I went to the address Lucilla had given me in John Clavering Boulevard. The house was big, located in square, where rail cars used to have stops. I saw many town guards pacing around, some weepers had been seen on down streets.

I knocked the door. I heard many locks and bolts opened, then an elderly, silver haired man opened it.  
-Yes?  
-Mister Bunting? I asked.  
-That's me.  
-I have something you might be interested of.  
Bunting eyed me a second, then opened the door wide and wawed me in.

The hall had seen better days, as everything in Dunwall, but it was full of amazing artwork and other artefacts. No wonder this man kept it all well locked.

I sighed, then took the little pack from my pocket and opened it. I showed the jewellery for Bunting. He saw immediately, how valuable it was, but his face gave nothing out. He looked at me again, like I had done something wrong.

-I can give you two hundred for it.  
-Not more than that? He shook his head, his lips pressed firmly together.  
-I know its not much for an item such as this, but do you really think there are many customers out there, looking for trinckets? I'm sorry, but nobody lives out from gold and pretty stones these days.

He was right. But still I knew that he was trying to buy it too cheap.  
-I shall hang on to it, then. I needed the money for me and my baby. Thank you very much for your offer, sir. I turned to leave, almost tearing.

-Wait. Maybe.. Would you please sit down for a drink with me? He asked.  
-We could discuss this better.  
I walked ahead to next floor, where he had fire burning and two cozy armchairs.

-I'm not paying you more from that jewellery, he started, when we sat. I surprised. What did he mean by this, then?  
-Mm. How would I say this? He mumbled and paused.

-Look, miss. I know whose brooch that is and I'm quite sure of how you laid your hands on it.  
-I did not steal it, I said firmly.  
-I did not say so, Bunting said calmly. For a moment he just stared at me, drilling his water coloured eyes into mine, leaning his chin against his hands.  
-If you don't want the broach..  
-I have another offer for you.  
-I'm all ears, I said, finally starting to be on top of the situation.

Bunting said nothing for a while, only watched the fire.  
-I have.. Certain needs. He said, sounding more miserable than naughty, but his meaning did not miss me.  
-Aren't there..umm..institutions to serve you with that? I asked.

-Not for this, he said riddly.  
-Besides, the only one that's my class, he wawed his hand in the air, -..had a scandal about stealing and too big mouthed employees.  
-I see, I replied.

-So, could I hope to meet you tonight? He said after a pause.  
-I will be here, mister Bunting, I answered before I actually thought about it. Cold sweat rose on my skin again. What was happening to me?  
-Tell me your name, he asked before I left.  
-Chantelle, sir.  
-That is a beautiful name, he said and seemed to sink in his thoughts.

 

A that night, I had lied to Lucilla, that art dealer wasn't home earlier, but had left a message at the door that he would be home later. I don't know did she buy it, but she promised to take care of my baby.

In evening moving in the city was harder. Every corner had a guard and I had to explain my movements to them and obey their shouted orders not to be mixed up with weepers.

One guard was standing in front of Buntings house, he probably was paid some extra for watching his treasures by Bunting himself.  
-Miss?  
-I'm to see mister Bunting, I said.  
-Why?  
-Umm.. I'm an artist, myself. The guard eyed me suspiciously, but let me pass him to climb the stairs and knock the door.

This time the art dealer opened immediately, let me in and nodded to the guard.

I was so nervous that my knees almost failed. Bunting stepped my way and laid his hand on my back, gently showing me towards a door at right. I don't know what made me to walk in front of him. The door seemed really uneasy.

When we came by it, Bunting opened it and I saw narrow stairway down. Only blackness waited there.

I breathed heavily in.

-It's all right, he said and pushed me softly forward. In cellar he had the scariest machine that I had seen. It was sort of for medically purposes used chair, that had chackles on its foot- and armrests. By its side was a big lever, that was powered by whale oil tank.

I tried to back up, but Bunting was blocking my way and I bumbed against him.  
-No worries, dear, he said and encouraged me to step closer to the device by holding my arms.

When I stood in front of the horrible device, fearing about everything possible that he could do to me, he sat in it himself, placed his hands on the chackles.

-Please, bind me. I stepped towards him and carefully tightened the leather band around his wrist. He nodded, so I bound the other one as well, then the ones that held his anckles.

-Well done, miss. Now, could you take your clothes off? I nodded. That was, after all, the only normal thing this far. I stepped a bit further from the bloody device and tried to remove my clothes as sensually as I could. This time it felt a bit easier, if the presence of that odd machine was not counted. And I thought that for this old fart, my body would be a divine sight.

When I had nothing else than stockings and panties on, I stepped closer to him and opened my arms to reveal my breasts. I saw him shaking and I'm sure he actually drewelled for me.

-All right, now, would you tie that blindfold? I took the piece of cloth and tied it around his head.

-Good, good. Now, when I say so.. Pull that lever. But only from my mark, do you understand?  
-Yes, mister Bunting.

-Okay, dear. Touch me, anywhere, so that I know that you are there.  
I touched his knee, sliding my fingers on the fabric of his trousers.  
-Yes, yes. Like that.. Now.. All right, pull the lever.. Now!

When I did, a sound of electricity buzzed from the machine. Bunting screamed, from pleasure.  
-Yes! Yes! He shouted. I had to repeat the shock couple of times more, before he was ready. Little pearls of sweat glittered on his forehead, dripping from under a blindfold.

-Sit on my lap, he ordered.

I did so, and he was so tensed that he almost cried out, when I settled my weight on him. He was shackled by his wrists, but he just reached my waist with his palms.

-Now, pull once more, I'm ready, he said. I reached for the lever, paused for a moment and then pulled it.

-Gnaaaaargh! Yes! Yes! Ooooh! Bunting howled, sinking his nails on my waist. He shaked and panted. A driplet of saliva dropped from the corner of his mouth.

-Now.. Release me, would you? He sounded almost like crying. I got up, shivered in the coolness of the room. I realized how tensed I had also been. This experimental device gave me the creeps. I unlached his wrists and anckles, and he pulled the blindfold down himself. He looked older and tired, when he eyed me under his brows.

-Shall I stay, sir? I asked.  
-I am a lonely man, Chantelle, he answered, sadly.  
-I shall wait upstairs, I said and he nodded.

I climbed the stairs up. This house was big, and once it had been glamorous. The house was sadly left without care, as was Bunting himself. I went in his bedroom, and it had some glory left in it. Everything was dusty, naturally, but the bed was laid and the sheets clean. Thankful I dived in between them.

I think I had fallen asleep, when I heard him coming to bed.  
-The ridiculuous high price you asked is on that table. I tripled it.  
-Sir?  
-You don't ask questions. That's good.  
-I'm still here.. If you need me.  
-I'm too old for that. If you would stay there, until I fall asleep..  
-Of course.  
-I know you wish to be with your child. I don't keep you long.

I replied nothing, I guided his arm on my waist. Not long after I heard his breathing getting heavier. He slept like a baby.

I thought that I could steal anything. I could skin this sad lonely man. And propably he knows it. Instead, I collected my clothes, took the money that he left for me and sneeked out.

The guard who was patrolling the square was still on shift. I'm sure that he knew what I did with mister Bunting, but he took his hand on his helmet to greet me, as he would any lady.

A lady. What a joke!

 

Lucilla was happy to see the money that Bunting gave me, and I still had my precious broach. And I even didn't have to fuck with him! I was quite pleased. But I couldn't help thinking, how he knew me? Okay, he really could have recognized the trinket, but how he knew, why I had it? It would have been much more likely, if it was stolen. Noble men, for my information, did not give away their treasures anywhere.

Unless they were broke (Yeah, right.). Or in love (Tsuk! Unlikely!). Or they skeemed something (Most likely..).

Few days later we came back to our apartment with my baby, when I found a sealed note on the table with my name on it.

Nervously I opened it. It said only few words.  
"I need you. -B"

Poor old man, I thought. Then I glanced my child and thought, what I could offer to her, if I only did this little task. 

Emma was home that night. I said that I needed to meet a friend. She guessed as much, that it was a man. I giggled, agreed and left dressed in my best.

I knocked Buntings door again. He grinned, when he saw me.  
-Perfect timing, dear. Shall we? He showed me to cellar door.

I waited him to sit in the electric chair, but he just stood by it.  
-Would you like to try? It's quite exciting. I must have looked horrifyed, because he stepped to me, took my hand in his and soothed me.  
-Well, you know what to do, he said and backed to sit in the chair.

I tied him up, as last time. Again he wanted to watch me strip, only now he demanded me to take all off.  
-Nice.. Take the blindfold and come here.. Sit on my lap, he said.

I climbed on his lap with my legs spread on his sides. He tried to touch me, but he could barely reach my waist and his efforts of rubbing himself against me were lame.  
-Your breasts.. Oh my god. Let me feel them.. He begged. I rose higher on his lap, in a way that he could lay his cheeks on my breasts. His mouth was slightly open, he kissed my nipple gently. Somehow I liked this man. He was a slippery old fart, yes, but also he had exposed himself totally to me.

Despite the condition of his house he was very precise about his looks and tidiness. His silver hair was smooth and smelled fresh, when I buried my nose in it. For a moment we stayed like that, breathing against eachother.

Then I took the cloth and folded it around his head, making sure he could not peek. He nodded and I reached the lever, giving him the shock. Some electricity radiated to me as well, but it only felt tingling. I held his head between my arms and he buried his face on my breasts.

The machine automatically started charging again. Bunting sank his teeth in my soft flesh on my chest, breathed in and out for a while and nodded for me.

I pulled again and he moaned, his head cocked back.  
-Chantelle.. I want to try.. How it would feel.. If I were inside you, when.. He panted. I was nervous about trying it. Would I get a shock as well? But if Bunting survived, so would I, I thought.

I stood up so I could open his trousers. His manhood was rock hard, pulsating against the fabric, until I released it. It was surprisingly good looking, only some grey hair reminded of his age.

I took it in my hand, pressed its tip, while I settled myself back on him. He tried to make his position more comfortable, bringing his pelvis as front as he reached. I rose above his cock and slowly sat down on it.

The old man cried out again, differently. I moved on him, starting to be excited myself. He looked quite handsome in his well tailored suit and under that blindfold I could have imagined anyone. Such as Shaw.

I continued moving, rounded my arms on his back. A button or something on his trousers rubbed me exactly right spot while I rode on him. Gods, was this who I really were? I liked sex before, but I never knew.. 

I heard Buntings voice getting more tensed, and I felt my own pleasure reaching the highest spot.  
-Now. Now! Bunting yelped, and I desperately reached for the lever and tried to get my reward at the same time.

When the shock came, it surprised me. Bunting was howling out loud, I felt his manhood pulsating in me, the skin of his wrists almost peeling off, when he struggled so hard. I in the other hand felt the shock going through my body, from my arms and mostly in my womanhood, feeling a strange kind of vibration. This and my orgasm summed together caused my body fully go numb, powerless I collapsed on Buntings lap.

-Oooh, dear.. Bunting panted. He gasped almost so deeply, that he sounded like dying. I was completely feeble, leaning my head on his neck. I tried to get up, but my body wasn't ready yet and I had to stop supporting myself against the armrest. When I got myself on my feet again, I released him. Awkwardness landed upon us again, as he buttoned his trousers and I collected my clothes from the floor.

The art dealer leaned against his hands, looking tired. I was turning to leave, but I couldn't leave him there like that. I placed my arm under his and helped him up. His feet almost failed him.

-It's just.. The numbness, he explained.  
-I know, sir Bunting. He got better, when I got him to first floor, but I had to support him all the way upstairs into his bed.

-Could you.. He started, looking me sadly.  
-Of course, sir. You just get som rest, I'll be here until you do.  
-Thank you. Your reward is on the table, as last time. Bunting seemed to fall asleep, but then he breathed heavily in.  
-Your child.. Is it a boy or girl? He suddenly asked.  
-A girl.  
Bunting reached for the little endtable by the bedside, opened its drawer and took something out.

Then he reached his hand to me. I opened my hand and he placed the object on my palm.  
-This is for her, Bunting whispered with feeble voice.

I opened my hand and saw a necklace, made from riverkrust pearls and hot pink rubies.  
-Oh, no sir, I cannot take this! I panicked and tried to give it back.  
-It's not for you. Take it. Use it, when a bad day comes.. One time it could save her. And if not, it will look pretty on her, he smiled. I started crying. I could not help it. I grasped the jewellery in my hand and felt how sobs shook me. I leaned to him, hugged him tightly.  
-Thank you, mister Bunting.

Again I had no chance to ask him, how did he know lord Shaw. Well, of course he knew him. They were both aristocrats. But how well they knew? Did Shaw mention me?

 

With my notable fee I bought couple of better looking clothes for myself. In one aspect I thought that I deserved them. And another thought, what would lord Shaw think about them? I slapped my face for that. But I really believed, that they would be handy to wear sometime. At least I should not show my misery with poor clothes around people like Shaw. Or Bunting.

Rest of the money left I hid or bought food for us. I had to hide the good clothes as well, I could not afford causing such a polemique with my roommates again. I stashed the broach and necklace and hoped Lucilla or Emma would not find them. I convinced myself that I kept them both for Laylas future.

After the rat plague all city gatherings, street parties and happenings were banned. I heard rumours that even aristocrats cancelled invitations from old friends, who were rumoured to have been touched by plague.

But things had been settled a bit. Some barricades had been removed and people could walk more freely than before, but guards were everywhere, asking questions, seeking signs from disease and some of them using their authority quite roughly.


	2. The downward spiral

For few weeks I dint't hear anything from Bunting. I worked as usual, took any given gig. Emma took me with her few times, when she had cleaning jobs.

One night Emma wanted to go to a pub with me. She said that we could afford it and it would do good to us. I agreed. We headed to a place, that had been reopened and cleaned after plague.

For my ashtonishment it looked nice and classy. Everything was new and shiny. Some girls were hanging by the door, but the doorman didn't let them in.  
-Whores, Emma whispered.  
-They don't want them inside, and I can fully understand why. They look.. So used.

I shivered for my friends comment. She was right. The girls wore afwully lot of make up and it looked that they tried to hide their real personality under it.

I wore my best outfit, I had lied to Emma that it was old and that I had altered it, I was a dressmaker after all. But the thing was that I didn't have fabrics, machines or any supplies at the moment. They all had left in my store, that was closed and propably raided after that. Nothing was left.

When we seeked a place to sit, for my horrification I saw Bunting sitting with a group of other aristocrats and businessmen. I tried to turn, but it was too late. He saw me.

For a moment I stared him like some retard.  
-Ah, may I present this lovely lady! Bunting started. All of them turned to look. They were well dressed, wealthy looking men who knew their place in society.

I creeped closer, since I could not ignore Buntings notification.  
-This is Chantelle, she is a good friend of mine.  
-Since when? One of the men asked, laughing. Emma looked at me with the same question on her lips.  
-Umm.. Sir Bunting was my customer, I explained. Emma seemed to accept the answer, but not the others, since they didn't know me before.  
-I'm a tailor, I simply said, before Bunting said anything. I tried to turn to leave, but Bunting made room on the sofa and gestured me to sit. The man opposite did so as well for Emma.

-So, is your friend here in the same business? The other man asked.  
-Oh, no. She is a hair dresser.  
-Chantelle, may I present lords Alderdice, Griffin and Brisby.  
-Pleasure, I said, even I was not so sure about that. The other men were a bit younger than Bunting.

What had happened? Suddenly I associated only with aristocrats, people who I used to hate. I was sure my face was turning tomato red. Few hours ago I was rubbing fecies in a public toilet.

-Can we get some service in here! Brisby anxiously howled. It took a second, when a waiter appeared at the place.  
-Get us some drinks, perhaps couple of wine bottles as well. The waiter nodded and almost ran to fill the order.

We had our drinks. Still I felt that this wasn't normal. Even before the plague no aristocrat would have associated with peasants in this way. Emma was more thrilled about it and she tried to sink in the conversation.

-I have been waiting for you to visit me, Chantelle, Bunting whispered, leaning a bit too close to me. I was afraid that our little secret would not stay like that anymore.  
-You should have told me so, sir, I replied quietly. He leaned back, smiling and bitting his lip in uneasying way. I chose to ignore it.

-We were also polling about how much Byron here would make, if he sold his wife into prostitution, Brisby joked.  
-How come? I asked, like it was a everyday matter of speech.  
-Brisby! I said I will make a fortune with my lands, later. Maybe I am a little short in cash, but who would not? The man named Byron said.  
-Indeed, sir, I answered to him.  
-Not many seeking fancy outfits for special occasions on these days, I continued.  
-No special occasions to attend, Byron Alderdice mumbled.

-Ehem, I heard that Boyles are having another ball at the end of next month, Brisby told.  
-They really shouldn't. I was there last time, and it was quite dimm in there. People were a bit angry about Boyles leaving their friends out of guest list for plague suspicion, Griffin replied. So he was there that night, only I could not recognize him then.  
-Understandable, Bunting noted.

I tried to make up any excuse to get rid from these people, but Emma loved to be in the centre of attention, especially by someones like these men.

When evening grew darker, Brisby dug something from his coats lining pocket. He showed a little bottle.  
-This, my friends, will give your sorry asses a decent kick! He poured few drops in each glass. We had never seen that stuff, but I had heard of it.  
-What shall we drink for? Brisby asked, raising his glass high.  
-For Byrons wifes success in her future profession? Griffin suggested. We all exploded in laughter, even I. Byron sneered, but then smiled, too.

-To Byrons wife, then, Bunting announced.  
-May her loins serve him good, Brisby mumbled and drank.  
-It's getting too crowded in here. I need some air, Byron stood up after drinking his glass empty in one sip.  
-You are right. Bunting, can you get us a lift?  
-I sure can, he replied.

-Brisbys house is closest, Byron explained to Emma.  
-Why?! I gulped.  
-Oh, let me think.. Because we can continue drinking more privately? He was sarcastic.  
-Don't insult Chantelle, Bunting came in between us.  
-Didn't mean to, Byron sounded regretting.

In the crowded pub, Brisby was showing Emma outside and I followed Byron. Bunting came after me, and I felt him tucking his hand under my skirt. I was nervous about the situation.

Outside we walked across a little square, where few railcars were parked. We packed in one of them. Bunting grasped me in his lap in one single movement, so that the rest could fit in.

I could not help thinking, what Byron meant by private continuing. The stuff Brisby had laid in our drinks was strong. I felt happily dizzy, somehow pushing the worries somewhere behind. I watched out, as the car moved and thought that my girl was safe home. I had no reason to worry about her.

I felt, how Buntings hand wandered around me secretly, in the cover of our clothes. His hand was hungry to get my naked skin in it.

Emma giggled like a little girl. Alcohol and the drug had got in her head big time. I thought, that I should keep us away from these men, but I could not care less. The fact was, that I wanted to fuck. I don't know was it my boring life, hormones or being under influence, but it was the truth.

When the railcar stopped in a halt, it was standing in front of a house that matched Buntings by its size and was tidier than his. Its glory had been restored, or Brisby had succeed in protecting it better.

-Oh, finally! Where is your bathroom? Byron asked and Brisby showed him it's location. Meanwhile the rest of us made ourselves comfortable in a fancy sitting room. Bunting pulled me to sit by his side and wrapped his arm around me gently. I enjoyed the warm feeling that I had when my head rested on his chest, face buried underneath his white cravat.

I noted that there was something about him that the rest of the men lacked. Well, Bunting was older, I guess I find that appealing, someway. He is a man who can be himself, he doesn't need to prove anything.

I also had to go to piss and I promised Bunting to be back soon. Emma saw me going and ran after me. The men thought it was somehow hilarious, and I heard them laughing about womens odd behaviour.

Emma closed the bathrooms door, leaned against it and started laughing so loudly that the tiled room echoed.  
-Chantelle! Can you imagine! We are in a house like this! How fancy! She giggled.  
-Yes, I know. Who would have thought.. I took a leak and went to the sink to splash water in every place that I could. I tried to freshen myself a bit.

-Emma.. You do know.. They didn't take us here to play cards with us, I said when she tried to keep herself straight on toilet seat.  
-Yeah yeah, she replied, probably ignoring what I just said. I wished the room had a window for escaping, but there was no way that we could leave without the men noticing.

When we were ready, I sighed deeply and opened the door. The mood in the sitting room was quite peaceful, when the men were consentrated on a card game.

I headed straight to Bunting and felt safe on his side.  
-I'm bloody losing, he purred against my hair.  
-No, you are not. Or maybe in that game.. I convinced him and pulled his cravat.  
-Quite a kitty. You are, he whispered.

-I quit, he slammed the cards on table.  
-What if the winner may be first? Someone asked, getting laughter a an answer. I glanced at Emma, who sat innocently by the other side of the table. The game went on between the three other men, but Bunting leaned down on the sofa and pulled me with him.

I climbed on him, wrapped my thighs around his waist and leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. He laid his hand on my hair and pulled me an inch closer so our lips met.

We kissed for a time that felt ages. It was sweet, it made hot wawes flush over my body.  
-Ooh, blimey. And I thought he lost! Brisby shouted.  
-But I won, said Griffin.

I was so concentrated on Bunting that I didn't pay any attention to the others. The art dealers hands slided all over me, diving under my skirt, his tongue slithering in my mouth.

Suddenly I awoke by Emmas screaming. I tried to raise up and turn to her, but Bunting held me down.  
-Emma! She's not a... She doesn't do this.. I shrieked.  
-Chantelle, no woman can be THAT naive, he whispered, still holding me against him, while we heard Emmas shrieks and moans. I had to admit that it was true. I was not the one to lead us here, in fact I tried to get rid of them from the beginning. Then I realized, that at least Bunting knew all the time, that Emma was not a whore. And he probably knew my history on that trade as well. It was short.

-If you want, ease her work load with Byron, then be back with me, he whispered. I didn't want to. But was this about wanting anyway? I still heard my friends shries and the flapping noise, that one would recognize anywhere. I sighed, rose up from Buntings lap and turned to face the scene behind me.

Emma was on her back on the table, her clothes were partially torn or pulled off so that her breasts were naked. Griffin fucked her and Brisby held her wrists down. I shooked my head, found Byron with my gaze and stepped to him while he watched the act.

I grasped my buttons and pushed them open in front of him. I saw his cock almost tearing its way through the fabric of his trousers. Byron reluctantly took his gaze off from the hot play, but smiled, when he saw me stripping.

-I thought you were Buntings woman, he said. I grinned, pulling my little bolero off my shoulders, revealing corset.  
-Not now, I said and stepped between his legs and started opening the latches. I rubbed my body against him, felt how he tensed from lust.

I was still high from the drug they gave me, and I enjoyed doing it. I repulsed this man, but on that moment I could have taken anyone. Literally. When he had seen enough and I was almost naked, he stood up and lead me on other side of the table than were Emma was.

He pushed me against it, grabbed my butt and brutally thrusted himself in me. My god, his manhood was huge! I was almost running out of my wits when I became aware that Bunting was watching me. By the way Byron made his thrusts I knew this would not take too long. Easy job.

I looked at Emma, who had silenced. She was just sobbing a bit. Griffin came then, collapsing on her and panting. Emma was too beaten down to even try to push him off her. Then Brisby stepped out and forced her on her knees. He thrusted his cock in her mouth, probably whispering some threaths to her if she wouldn't obey.

I felt Byron coming, his enormous spear pulsating in me. My sadness for my friend lowered my mood, but at least now I could get back to Bunting.

I went to him, after wiping my private area and thighs with a napkin. He looked pleased and opened his arms to me.  
-I didn't want that, I said.  
-I know. That makes me happy, he whispered and nipped my ear with his teeth.

I heard Emma almost puking and she couched.  
-By the Outsider! What sort of whore are you?! Brisby yelped angrily.  
-She is not a whore, Brisby, Bunting said, without dropping his attention from me.  
-Well she is now! Brisby said, pulled her up from her hair and threw her on the table like I had been a moment ago. He spread her thighs and tugged a hand between them.  
-Griffin, you could have cleaned up your mess! He yelled. Griffin reached a handkerchief to him, laughing loudly.  
-Fuck that, let it go this time, Brisby said and tug himself in her.

I had lost myself watching the scene, when Bunting reminded me of his presence.  
-Would you show them what you are made of, dear? He whispered. I smiled to him.  
-Sure, I said and bended down to strip him from his trousers.

Then I kneeled in front of the sofa and licked his manhood. It was quite pathetic, actually, but it did well for me anyway. When I was sure, that the others saw us, I took it totally in my mouth and sucked it, making smacking noises on purpose.

There was just one problem. I wanted to come. I stopped for a moment, facing the other men.  
-Can't anyone fuck me?! I asked, but then I continued pleasing the art dealer, my ass moving at the same pace as I sucked.

-Well.. I guess I could.. Brisby called out. He had not come yet.  
-I'll give you a try, he said, leaving Emma exposed and discrased on the table.

Brisby kneeled behind me, found his way in me and started moving. Thankfully I continued my work with Bunting, I pressed his cock with my hand while I sucked its tip, pushing it deeper in my throat occasionally.  
-Yes, my little whore, Bunting said.

-This is getting too hot, I think I need some more, I heard Byron say.  
-Well, there you go, Griffin answered. For my horrification they grasped Emma again and I heard her cry out.

-Don't let your attention wander, Bunting commanded. I took all of his manhood in my throat and felt Brisby banging me from behind simultaneusly. I released my mouth for a second to say:  
-Touch me there, Brisby! Then moved on with my task.

For my surprise Brisby did as told, and his fingers wandered between my legs. They found the nob and rubbbed it while he took his own pleasure from me.

I felt how I came, I had to struggle not to bite Buntings cock off, but I howled while it was in my mouth.  
-Thats it, kitten, Bunting whispered so low that I barely heard it. Then I felt him ejaculating in my mouth, his hands grasping my head like he was drowning. He did not let me go, I had to keep his pitiful cock in my mouth, until it softened. I let the seed spill out from corner of my mouth.

Then Brisby pulled me away from Bunting and forced me on my face on the floor. He thrusted few more times violently, then came with a howl.

-My gods, Brisby, what did you have in that bottle?! Byron asked. I was too weak to get up yet, but I shivered on the cold floor. I rose my head to look around and saw Bunting smiling and reaching his hand to me.

I took it and let him pull me up on the sofa. He stripped his coat and spread it over us both. I fell asleep under his arm, leaning my head to his chest.

In morning I found only Bunting, still by my side, and Brisby sleeping, leaning his head against table. I stood up, feeling considerably ill, wrapped Buntings coat over me and left to find Emma.

I heard snoring in bedroom, and she was there sleeping with Griffin. Byron had obviously left during night. I went to wake Emma up. She looked horrible, having cried her make up running down on her cheeks.

We dressed up, I returned Buntings coat. I saw a pile of money on the card table. It had been left there on purpose, I guessed. And if not, would they really dare asking for it? I grasped it and lead us out from the house.

-Why did you let that happen?! Emma was furious.  
-Excuse me, my fair maiden! Who flirted with them all night? Didn't you really know, what they wanted?  
-No! Or of course, but not like that! You in the other hand knew exactly, how to take all from it!  
-I was drunk, remember? And yes, I knew Bunting. He's the art dealer, who bought that trinket, remember?  
-You seemed to be better aquintated.. Emma said sadly.  
-No, I lied. -Now, let's get back home.  
-Lucilla must be worried sick.  
-Well, she should be.. Then I remembered my girl and started sobbing.  
-My god, Layla, what's your mother like! I cried out. Emma didn't comfort me.

We didn't speak of it, except once Emma asked, why they chose us. I guessed, that they wanted clean women. A hair dresser was a fine substitute for those whores, who hovered by the pubs doorway. And in this world messed up with plague, all women except some aristocratic background were hardly better than whores. With that comment I tried to settle my regretting mind.

 

Bunting had asked me to see him. I didn't know, was it appropriate to go there any time. But that day I had a chance, when Lucilla wanted to take Layla in her care. So I went to see if the art dealer would be home.

I knocked his door and for my surprise he was there. He looked pleased to see me. This time he showed me to the room where we were on my first night here.

-You said you wanted me to see you sometime, sir, I started.  
-I did.  
-But now isn't a good time?  
-Oh no, dear. I had nothing on my mind. I glanced around nervously.

-I only wanted to see, how you are doing, he said.  
-Thank you, sir, I'm fine.  
-And your friend?  
-Will be.  
-Good. Very good. I hope it will stay between us, right?  
-Of course, sir. I had not hoped such events taking place.. And as I said, Emma is not my..colleague, just a friend.  
-I'm aware of that, Bunting said omniously. It was a warning that if we ever spoke of it out, we would be in trouble. I swallowed.

-Would you be so kind, that you went in our room.. While I make myself ready? Bunting asked after a pause. I nodded, stood up and left. I went in the cellar, where his horrible device waited.

I stripped my blazer and trousers, that I had on that day, but left breeches and corset on. I placed my clothes on a small table by the wall, when I heard Bunting coming down. I was turning to him, when he strictly forbid me.

-Face the wall, he said, and I heard him coming closer. My skin crawled. He was standing right behind me, so close that I felt electricity between our bodies. Then his hands came at my sight, and I saw the blindfold in them.

I panicked a bit, but let him wrap the cloth upon my eyes.

-Now, it is time you get punished for all the mischief you've done, he said softly. I shook my head, but we both knew I only pretended.  
-Step this way, he said and pushed me to the chairs way. I heard him assemble it; metallic clanks and some hinches turning.

-Get on it, he commanded and pushed me closer to the device. For my surprise, he made me go on it on my stomach, to spread my legs on its sides. He bound my hands under the backrest, that had been lowered down.

Then I heard the device being set on and the loading sound of it. I sweat. I had only tasted the power of this machine.  
-Well, well.. What do we have here? Bunting asked.  
-Welcome to the Coldridge prisons interrogation room! He said playfully.  
-For every wrong answer that you give me... You'll know it what will come.

-Have you been a naughty girl, Chantelle?  
-No, I haven't, I answered. He took something off the table and slapped my ass with it.  
-That's not what I heard.  
-I never told anyone about it, I continued, knowing I would get another hit. Instead, he grasped my breeches and tore them lower. He could not strip them, as my feet were spread wide, but he got them down enough to reveal my buttocks. THEN he hit me again.

-You dirty, little whore.. He mumbled. Then he took something else from a tabledrawer. For my horrification he started clipping my breeches with scissors, revealing my whole intime area.

He slid his hand in there, tucking two fingers inside me, like he did some creepy medical inspection.  
-You are interesting creature, he said. -You make me horny in any time of day, week, or on as bad moment as possible..  
-I'm sorry, sir.  
-No, you are not. But you will be.

Bunting tied a strip from my breeches in my mouth, making it impossible to speak well. I could smell my own secrete upon his fingers, while he worked. I trusted him enough not to panic too much, but I felt slightly too uncomfortable, not only fysically.

-I ask you again.. Have you been a naughty girl?  
-No, sir, I mumbled beneath the cloth. The shock came instantly, as he pulled the lever. For my surprise it did not feel painful, but really, really overhelming. Every muscle in my body tensed, it reminded me of birthing in some awkward way. But this felt good unlike constractions.

-Should you be fucked, because you are a naughty girl?  
I shook my head.  
-Good try, bitch. The fact is that you cannot stop me, or can you? I shook my head again.

I had to tense my ears trying to figure out what Bunting was up to. I inhaled fast, feeling my heart beating like hell. Then I felt him climbing on me, moving my ass in a position that allowed him to come in me.

He worked like so for a while, reaching his highest point quite fast, just then he pulled the lever. We both screamed out. I squeezed the backrest as tightly as I could, feeling, how the shock caused sweat dripple all over my skin. I bit the cloth between my teeth.

After a while Bunting eased his weight from me.  
-By the Outsider.. That.. I.. This is killing me, I'm sure of it. He unbuckled me, and I pulled the blindfold off.

I saw him, wearing only a white shirt, looking as feeble as ever. I realized that he was propably right. By gods, hopefully he doesn't die before releasing me! I thought. His skinny legs shaked, when he dressed his trousers on.

I had to wear mine without underwear, for an obvious reason. The pieces of my breeches lied around.

I helped Bunting back upstairs. He sat on a cozy armchair bext to a fireplace that was not lid.

-What do I owe you? He asked, his eyes closed.  
-I didn't ask anything, sir.  
-I know. You want to pretend, that you did that for your own fun. He opened his eyes, and looked straight at me.  
-You only pretend, that you are no whore, he said, hurting me deep.

It hurt me, because he was right. I did not come here to fuck an old, feeble man for my own pleasure, and he knew it. Even I did not plan taking a price this time, I expected him to reward me.

I laid my eyes down, trying to hide my feelings from his penetrating gaze. The art dealer reached for a cigarette and lid it. Then he stood up after resting a moment, walked to a book shelf and took a book from there. He opened it with the cigarette nipped between his lips, revealing that it was actually a box.

He counted a sum that he thought fitful, placed the box back and came to me.

I saw his hand in front of me, and I reached it with mine. He dropped the money on my palm. I sighed.

-This should do, he said coldly, inhaling the smoke deeply. I nodded and turned to leave.  
-I really like you, he said after me. That was a clear message, that we would meet again.

 

My mood was growing grimm. My life had taken a direction that I did not choose. At least I told myself so. What would I do, if I never returned to the house on John Cavendish boulevard? And what would I do, if I did?

In one way I had got used to visit those fancy houses. The slumm, which we called our area where we currently lived did not feel right after that lifestyle that I had seen. And the men I used to date were wearing rags, they smelled of rats and behaved like pigs, compared to aristocrats.

There could be a way out from this misery. Maybe I would have enough money to have a house in some nice area, where I could live safe with Layla.

 

I dressed up, planning to meet Bunting again. If he wasn't home, I would simply return.

On my way a guard stopped me.  
-Halt, there, miss! I stopped.  
-I've seen you before, he said, looking at me from head to toe. -And then you didn't wear that kind of clothes.  
-Of course not. I dress differently for work, I don't want to mess these.  
-I think you lie. Look at that necklace, Raver, he showed his partner to look at the necklace, that Bunting gave for Layla. I wore it just to make an impression to him, but it had come out from under my corset where I had tuck it.

-You, little thief! Not lowlifes, such as you, wear trinkets like that!  
-No, I did not steal it! Who hires you guards, dumb as boots! I lost my temper, only making them more suspicious. The man stated as Raver grabbed my arm.  
-No! Let me go! I've done nothing! I yelped. Then I realized, that the street had cleared out of people. Nobody wanted to witness the problems with city guards and possibly get troubles themselves.

-Let's see what else you have hidden beneath those garnments.. The first guard said, grasping my corset. Raver held me still and bent my arms back, giving his buddy esteetön access to my cleavidge.

Roughly he tuck his hand between my breasts, pulling them up from the corset. When he found nothing, he continued under my skirt. It was more practical garnment for my intented business than trousers would have been.

Only that it was practical for the guards as well. Raver pulled me, and his buddy after me, to a shadow of their guard stand, away from peoples eyes.

Only now I really panicked. At first I thought they would see for stolen goods and if nothing was found, then let me go.

-No! No! I screamed, then Raver placed gigantic leather glove upon my mouth, muffling my calls for help.

The first guard had already got his hands inside my breeches, when we heard a voice.

-She is no thief!

Raver and the other guard stopped, like they had been petrefyed. Slowly the other guard turned his head to face the man, who had spoken. I didn't see him from behind the big guard, who was standing on my way.

-Yes, yes. Sure, my lord, he said, removing his helmet from head and looking really ashamed.

Raver let me loose and then the first guard moved aside, still holding his helmet in his hands and caressing it nervously.

I tried to tuck my breasts back in corset and pull my skirt down, when I saw him. I paralyzed.

-Should I report you to your watch officer, you sacks of shit? Lord Shaw asked. He wawed his hand to signal me to go to him. I almost ran, away from those brutes, even Shaws precence was almost more nervousing.

-No, please, my lord. We were just doing our duty, sir. Thieves and prowlers on the loose.. It wasn't how it looked.. The first guard mumbled and Raver backed him up.  
-Yes, lord, just checking her out.. Oh! No! Not like that!

Lord Shaw shooked his head.  
-Come, miss. He gave his arm for me to hold. I grasped it, giving a chilling look to the guards.

When we got out of their hearing range, Shaw asked:  
-What do you think you're doing? No woman in the class that you have dressed would move alone like that! That alone is too suspicious.  
-I'm sorry, my lord Shaw, I said.  
-Don't apologize to me! You look great, by the way.

For that comment I had to raise my head to look at him. Was he serious? But he had turned his head to find a railcar, as I noted then.

Without giving me a chance to refuse, he almost pushed me in one and came in after me. He said an address to the driver.

-Do I want to know, where you were going, Chantelle? He asked, staring me with those unnerving eyes, sitting in front of me.  
-Honestly, not, my lord.  
-I thought so. Well, do you want to go to the address I just named, or would you like to go somewhere else? In other words he asked, if I wanted to go home, or stay with him. Gods, how much I wanted to go wherever he did!

Before I got anything said, Shaw leaned closer.  
-Just like I would obey, if you wanted to leave my company, now that I found you, he whispered, making me becoming moist within a second.

Still I tried to look horrifyed.  
-Whatever my lord says. He grinned and leaned back on his seat. Then his appearance went grimm.  
-Do I want to know, where that necklace origin? I sighed and looked humbly down.  
-No, my lord. I think my lord does not want to know. Was he jealous? Really?

-I only asked, because you look stunning wearing that. And it puts pressure on me, because I need to find something that tops that one.

I knew what that meant. In other words, to get a jewellery like he described, I had to do anything he wanted. And to have tasted the world of aristocrats, it could mean literally anything.

I don't know what sort of puppet I had become in this game. But I knew one thing, that I wanted lord Shaw so badly that it ached. I had been dreaming about him all this time, but only as a product of my imagination. And now he was there.

-Lord Shaw? I asked, with scared tone.  
-Yes?  
-I need to thank you, my lord. For what you did.. I almost cracked like a shell of an egg, thinking about what could have happened. A double rape was the good case scenario, I thought.  
-Ah. Those blokes were so below your class, honey. If they even were officers, I might have walked past. He said this in humorous tone, but I did not laugh.

The railcar stopped and Shaw helped me out. We were standing in one of the most luxurous block of Dunwall, in front of a house that could have housed the empress.

The door opened by a servant. I looked around, ashtonished. The face of Shaws servant did not give anything away. He looked like I could be anyone and he couldn't care less.

-So.. After me, miss, Shaw said and headed to a double staircase in one of the biggest hallways that I had seen. I followed him, completely stupefyed. I couldn't understand, what I was doing in a place like that, why Shaw took me into his house and how he lived this glamorously.

Suddenly one thought made me stop in the middle of the stairway. Shaw turned back.  
-What now?  
-I.. Where is lady Shaw? I blurted. I believed that Shaw would get furious by my audacity, but he actually smiled.  
-Has that troubled you? Well, frankly nowhere. I still stared at him like a retard.  
-Plague, he said and turned to head upstairs. I catched him.  
-I'm sorry to hear that. He looked at me warmly.  
-Don't be. She was a lying sack of shit. And besides, we never married. Didn't have time to.

I decided not to bring that up again. Shaw took my hand and just like last time on Boyles, he led me to a fanciest bedroom ever. It was decorated in better style. Everything was royal blue, decorated with golden laces and threads, the drapes, tapistry and furniture.

-Sorry, I forgot to ask. Is this too boring for you, or would you like to see the other rooms in my house? He asked, while hanging his coat on a hook.  
-Lord Shaw, I would like to see every room in your house. But it is not my place to make such demands.

Shaw walked to me, making me feel really nervous. His hungry eyes drilled in mine, and it took all my will power to stay still.  
-Chantelle. I'm sure that once we can make better knowing of each and every room in my house. All of them. But for now I have you here, in my blue bedroom.

I almost dropped, my knees were jelly. Then he turned away, picking a cigarette from a cartong box.  
-My friend Byron, Lord Alderdice, sent these cigars. Are you accuintated?

My hair up in my neck rose. I could not lie, but I would not admit my part taking in the little orgy that they had at Brisbys. Not in a million years. Although I never thought that I would meet Shaw again.

-I've had pleasure of meeting your friend lord Alderdice, my lord. Shaw smiled.  
-Do you know why he sent me these?  
-I could not know that, lord. Shaw lid the cigar and blew a cloud of smoke in the air.

-Byron wished to get your address from me, with a lousy box a cigarettes.

I felt so creeped, that I wanted to run out immediately.

-Yes. Yes. You don't understand. Well, I'll lighten up you a bit. Firstly, I don't know your address, so I couldn't have told him. But instead, mister Bunting recognized my broach immediately, when you showed it to him.

Before I could explain anything, Shaw gestured me to remain silent.

-The art dealer is a clever man, I give him that. He's a bit short in cash, so he kindly promised not to reveal our adventure at Boyles, if I would be so kind to fund his little perversions. And then I heard that Byron, and god knows who else had also enjoyed themselves at my cost.  
-My lord, it did not go as you think! I yelped.  
-I'm not mad at you, Chantelle. But know this, if you ever go to Buntings again, the funds that he'll get will be poisoned.

Shaw waited for me to respond.  
-My lord has made his point clear, I said, keeping my eyes on the floor.

-I should fucking punish you, bitch, he claimed after a time that felt an eternity. I remained still, just looking at my hands.

Shaw opened a door that gave in a balcony above the street.  
-Get in here, he commanded. I obeyed, humbly.  
-I want you to lean against the rail, he said while taking the robes off from curtains, that held them at sides.  
-This should not surprise you. He stepped to me, took my hand and bound it on the marple fence. Then he did the same to the other.

-You had a taste of this last time, didn't you?  
-Yes, my lord.  
-Well, as addition to that, I want you to remain absolutely silent, or you will wake the attention of people walking down the street, won't you?  
-Yes, my lord Shaw.

-I fucking love punishing you, now that you really deserve it, bitch.  
-Yes, my lord. I do.

When I was wearing a skirt, Shaw simply lifted it up on my waist. Then he pulled the breeches down, leaving them hang above my knees. I felt cold night air breeze upon my ass cheeks, making me to have goose pumps.

Lord Shaw slapped me with something, that stung like hell. I opened my mouth to scream, but held the voice down, making only a gasp of some kind. In my fantasies lord Shaw never hit me this hard.

I saw him holding a riding whip. He hit me with it once more, and again and again. My knees failed me, and I collapsed against the fence. I cried out loud, but did not scream so loudly, that anyone would have heard it. My ass was literally on fire. I knew it felt much worse than it was. Most likely it would not even bleed.

-Get on your feet. I'm not done yet.  
-Yes, my lord.. I sobbed. I shaked, when I leaned my hands against the fence and tried to get myself to keep that position, when he slapped me again.

This time I did scream.

-One more slap for every sound you make, Shaw explained. Then he hit me again, and this time I bit my tongue and tasted blood. I think he slapped me twice more, and was pleased in me for keeping my voice down.

-All right. You were a very good girl. So far.

I let myself drop down against the fence. I cried and shook. Shaw untied me. Then he wrapped his arms under me and lift me in his lap. I tried to take all from it. I could rest my head against his shoulder, breath in his expensive cologne.

I was simultaneusly so mad at him for treating me like that and so happy just to be with him. I was confused.

He laid me on his bed, and I hurled myself into a little ball, hugging myself. Shaw came next to me, kissed my hair and neck, in a way that made me go crazy.

His hand wandered upon my sore ass, and I'm sure he knew how much it hurt. I moaned from both pleasure and pain. He got excited from me making those sounds, so I moaned louder. I believed that his stuff was behind the door, ready to bash in, if they believed their master was in any danger.

-I want you, lord Shaw. I whispered. For the first time I saw him all naked. He had thrown his vest, trousers and shirt on the floor. His manhood pulsated, and looked as appealing as ever.  
-Here I am, my little whore, he said and leaned against the bedend.

I crawled on him, kissing and licking him submissively up his body. I sat on his hip, gently grabbing his spear and lead it in me.  
-Oooh, my, loord... I moaned, when I felt it access my deepest parts.

-Do you like it? He asked.  
-I love it, I replied, shaking from pleasure that he gave me.  
-I feel you tightening around me on every move that you make.

I felt it, too. I came almost instantly, once, twice. I don't know how, but his hands grasping my sore butt and his scent made me go out of my mind.  
-Kiss me, lord Shaw, I suddenly yelped, without thinking that it was not me who gave the orders here.

But Shaw did as I said. His face turned against me, his mouth opened and seeked mine. Our tongues tangled together and our bodies moved against eachother.

I felt him tense and he bit my lip.  
-My gods, what a good little whore you are! He shouted.

Afterwards Shaw pet my hair, me lying in his lap. It was the sweetest moment I ever had.  
-One room done. Only 69 to go, he whispered.  
-Are there 70 rooms?!  
-Isn't that enough? By gods, I need to get a bigger house.

-I think this will do for now, I said, burying my face on his side.

 

I fell asleep, so happy that I grinned by myself. I woke up, when Shaw got up.

-You are awake, he noted. -Good. I must go, but my stuff has been informed to give you anything you need. Tomorrow Boyles shall have another masque party.. Oh, I'm already getting bored! But I can't miss an occasion like that. In fact, I think I could sneak you inside.  
-I don't understand..  
-I'm sure you can find a decent costume? You will be on the guest list. You'll know me.

Without explaining further he turned on his heels and left. I wanted to make myself homy, but I shouldn't have. Being in his bedroom, smelling his scent on sheets and being surrounded by all this fanciness would make my own life feel all the time worse.

He had looked so handsome as ever, dressed tiptop from head to toe. While I quickly dressed, I dreamed about him. What did I think? A man like him could fancy a woman like me only enough to take her in his bed. I had to remember, that I was way down to his class. He could never show up anywhere with me by his side. Only masqued. And how low it made me feel, when I found money from my jackets pocket. Money that didn't belong there.

 

Emma and Lucilla were not happy for me being out for a night again. I explained, that they paid better for night shifts. I know either of them bought my lie, but they settled with it when I promised good money. Thanks to gods, Layla was too little to understand anything. She only banged some toys together and screamed happily.

I left home wearing ugly set of work clothes fitful for cleaning toilets. But when I got away, I went to a dark street corner quite close to the Boyle estate and changed them. I had altered my corset, added some ruffles to my skirt and bolero to make them look different. Hopefully Shaw would not recognize them as the same ones as last time. The masque was hard to get in such a short time, but it came together all right.

I kept the masque simple, it covered only my eyes and cheeks, but I added some tulle on its down edge, that hung over my mouth. Rooster feathers rounded its top edge in many layers, and it looked quite fancy. I bound my hair up with a net, making them also more anynomyous.

Nervously as hell I went to the doorman. Some aristocrats were standing in front of the gate, gazing me suspisiously. Or maybe I just thought so. I was sure that my evening would end here, but the guard actually found my name and let me enter.

And this is the funny part. I had never told my whole name to lord Shaw. He remebered Chantelle from his brides dress fitting. To the doorman I said only Chantelle, and when he lead me in, he said: -This way, miss Shaw.

Miss Shaw? Miss? It took a while until I realized. He had got me in by telling that I was related to him.

I knew the house from last time, so easily I made my way in. Some people stopped to chat with me, trying to make out who I was. I only smiled mysteriously to them and continued forward, trying to find Shaw.

For my horrification I recognized Bunting immediately, as he was standing in east hall with a glass on his hand. He did have a mask on, but his clothes were the same. Shaw was propably right by saying that he was short in cash. Also his appearance was too familiar to me, I could never forget every detail of his body.

Bunting looked my way, looking interested, but I tried to turn and get away. It was likely, that he could also recognize me, after all, he had seen me quite close.


	3. Masqued truth

I walked the whole house through, but didn't find Shaw. He had said that I would know him, so I assumed that he wore the wolf mask. Maybe he had not arrived yet.

A gentleman dressed in white suit approached me. He eyed me from esd to toe and for a second I thought he was Shaw, but then I looked at him better and noticed that he was shorter.  
-Have we met? He asked.  
-I can't say so, sir...?  
-Ah. You were more clever than myself. But still, I think I know you from somewhere..  
-I could correct you, if I only knew your name, sir.  
-Uh, all right. This isn't leading us anywhere. The man lifted the mask so I could see his face.

He was Byron Alderdice.

-No, sir. I don't think we'we met. Have a pleasant night, I wished and got off.

Fucks sake, they all are here. Except Shaw. Byron didn't leave me in peace, I saw him from the corner of my eye every now and then. A woman, propably his wife, hovered around him and was chatting happily with others.

I had to find company, because I woke everyones attention by hiding on corners alone. The problem was, with whom I could chat? Anyone I knew in this company knew me from wrong circles. And what to say to a complete stranger? I didn't know how aristocrats small talked.

Finally i saw HIM. And he came downstairs with a woman hanging on his arm. She laughed openly, leaned against him like she was a good friend of his. A very good friend.

My nails dug in my palms, when I looked at them. And worse was coming.

Two women standing next to me chatted. They knew Shaw, either they remembered his mask or he had showed himself, he didn't need to hide his identity and he didn't like guessing games.

-That's miss Lane. I heard she's after Montgomery.  
-Really? Oh well, I would too, if I wasn't mrs Roland.. The other woman said dreamily.  
-Oh, behave yourself, Lucinda! The first woman giggled and slapped Lucinda playfully.  
-Shaede Lane is known from her.. Well, you know, it is said that she hasn't exactly saved herself into marriage, Lucinda whispered.  
-Well, who would have, these days?  
-I did. But my point is.. She does not save any means from getting her name into that mans will! The women giggled loudly.  
-Shaede Shaw. Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?  
-Uhh. That's a name I couldn't stand. How full of herself she would be?  
-I wonder when their engagement will be nounced?

I drew back, trying to look like I heard nothing. My heart tried to jump up my throat and I bit my lip. What a fool had I been! I should have known, that the way into this mans heart did not start from his bed. But how could I know, that I would want him so badly? The first night, in this very house, was only a straw that I had grabbed.

I wanted to leave. I put my glass aside and headed to the hall that lead into gardens door. Just when I was passing the huge buffet table, Shaw appeared from the side door.

-Chantelle, he noted before I could disappear from him. I nodded.  
-I saw you in the hall. Why did you run?  
-My lord. I needed some fresh air.  
-Shall we get some, then? He showed me to doorway.

I had only quickly walked through this garden before, but now I saw it's beauty. It had everything that the city lacked, green trees, flowers, a fountain, soft lawn. And fences to protect the aristocrats.

-This brings memories in mind, Shaw said.  
-Good for you, my lord.  
-Ah. Now I know what's wrong. You must have seen me with miss Lane.

I said nothing.  
-Well. I'm not a romantic man, you should have known it already.  
-I.. Your romancy does not belong to me.  
-No. It doesn't. But I must tell you, miss Lanes skills in pleasing a man are higly overrated. I couldn't enjoy her company too often, and she wishes me to propose her.  
-I hope my lord has not given her too much reason to expect such an event.  
-I certainly hope I haven't done such an error with you, either.  
-No my lord. Your.. Payments have not left any room for misunderstandings of my role, I said sadly. I was about to burst in tears. Why did it hurt so much to know that he had fucked someone else? I always knew that he was not an angel.

-Good. Now, do your good work and we will be fine. In fact.. Now that we both have masks on, we could enjoy ourselves right there. Shaw pointed a shadowy corner of the garden. I hesitated, but he gently pushed me to that direction.  
-That bitch didn't know how to make me come and now it feels like my groin explodes.

Shaw pushed me against metal fence, raised my skirt and pulled my breeches down. Anyone walking past in the street could have seen us. Just take the money, I thought. That's it. Easy.

-Sorry about this, I'll be quick. He thrusted his cock in me while I grabbed the fences bars so hard that my palms started bleeding. I cried silently in the cover of my mask. I bended towards him, knowing that he could have a better position to move in me.

-Next time.. Uuh.. When we have more time, I will fuck you in the ass, he panted and came with a howl. He pulled away, I felt the hot fluid spilling down my thighs.

I bended to pull my breeches up, sniffing and trying to hide my tears.  
-That was exciting. Oh look! Seems like they are up to similar business over there, Shaw pointed another couple hiding in the other corner of the garden. They had most likely seen us.

Shaw lid a cigarette. His wolf mask glew in the darkness, lightened by it. I sighed. I had to let go of this man. He was an ass.  
-I'll go now. If my lord would be so kind.. I reached my hand to him.  
-Wait. I need you still.  
-No, my lord... I can't. I had to look away, even he could not see my tears under the mask.  
-Chantelle? Shaw asked.

-Nevermind, I sobbed and ran past him, bumbing towards his shoulder on my way. That bastard didn't need to pay me then. I wanted him to stop me, but he didn't. Instead he alarmed the guards.

-Catch her!

An officer down by the stairway to the courtyard simply turned and I was trapped. When I stopped to hesitate, Shaw catched me from behind.  
-Thank you, officer. My wife drank too much.  
-Hah. Usual.

Shaw pulled me back to the garden.  
-What was that about?  
-Nothing..  
-Don't you want to obey me?  
-No, my lord. I can't please you anymore. I just can't.  
-For what reason?

I cried and tried to get free from his grip.  
-Can't you see? Don't you really understand what you are doing to me?! I tried to keep my voice down, but it broke imbarrassingly.  
-Aah. I see. I would apologize, but I'm quite sure that I have not wronged you.  
-No, my lord. But I can't do this. Not like this, I dropped on my knees. I wanted to rub my eyes, tears burned them, but the mask prevented it. And not in a million years I would have taken it off.

I felt him bending down on me and it surprised me. He seemed brusque and angry with me, and I expected him to kick me or leave alone outside. Instead his arms wrapped over me and lift me back on my feet. He pressed me against his chest and lulled me.

-Sad. I really wanted to go on with our little game. Besides, we still have those 69 rooms to try.  
-That's it, lord Shaw. I don't want to play a game, I managed to stutter.  
-This life is a game.

-Montgomery? I heard a womans voice behind me. I released myself from Shaws lap, but he kept me in the reach of his arms.  
-What now, Shaede?  
-Who is she? Shaede asked.

-A friend. Now would you mind giving us a little privacy? Damn it's so cold tonight. Let's get back inside. Shaw pulled me up the stairs, leaving his courter stare after us. I heard her gasping shocked.

-It is god damn time to get rid of those bitches. I know their parents would do anything to have me as their son in law. Greedy bastards.  
-Is that why you insulted miss Lane? I whispered.  
-Amongst other things why I hate her.  
-It didn't stop you from fucking her, though.  
-I didn't fuck her. Never. She pleasured me. I didn't see Shaws face, but I was sure he grinned.

Shaw lead me in a smoking cabinet, which was empty that moment. As soon as we got in, he removed his mask, his hair all mushy underneath it. My heart skipped a pace.

I backed up and tried to stop him from ripping off my mask, but he trapped me against a bookshelf and lifted the mask. I tried to hide my red, wet eyes and black make up, that had propably messed my cheeks.

-Why is this so hard to you? He asked, coldly. I sniffed.  
-Ever since I met you, I've had a glimpse of all this, I started and raised my hands to show everything around us.  
-And after every night, I had to go home.. To my baby. You do know I'm a mother?  
-I'm not blind, he gestured the area of my belly. -I figured that you have been bregnant.  
-And every morning back home I've seen her living amongst filth. How do you think that feels, especially now?! I cracked.

Shaw remained silent. He leaned against his hands on my both sides.  
He kissed me. His hand dived in my hair, ruining the hairdo. He kissed my tears off.

-I understand you better now.  
-Then.. Just pay me and let me leave. I don't want to take money but I do need it, I sighed. Shaw drew back and reached for his pocket.  
-I could pay you more.. Later.  
-Why do you hurt me so?  
-It gets me excited. I shook my head to him. No. That's not how people are treated, I thought.  
-What do you want from me, then?

This was it. I had to clear my heart. There would not be another chance.

-Even my lord just kindly explained, that he will not err to propose, that's exactly what I dream about. And sorry, I can't help my girlish thoughts. That's why I can't be with you any longer.  
-Is it for my wealth? He asked straight.  
-Please don't keep me that stupid. If it was, I would obviously work for your needs forever to obtain your money, my lord.

Shaw took couple of steps around.  
-Aarh! He growled. -I have to admit, that losing your company would indeed leave a gap in my life. And thought of you with other men is unspeakable. So here we are. No way out of this.

Lord Shaw looked straight in my eyes. I was strong and kept my gaze on him.  
-You are a joy to look at, I give you that. And others have marked it, too. It makes me fucking pissed! He hit his palm against table.  
-My lord never gave me a contract that demands me to stay untouched whenever he is not around.  
-Don't be a smartass!  
-My lord showed me last time, what being a smartass means, my lord.

Shaw almost hit me. I don't know, how it came to this, but I had to fuck with him just a little more. Then he laughed, from the bottom of his guts.

-Well, tell me, do you still want to try all of them 69 rooms? Your smart ass would not be so smart after that..  
-I would like that. But not as your whore, my lord.  
-You will always be my whore, Chantelle.

The way he said my name sent flashes down my spine. I collected my mask that had dropped after Shaw removed it and put it on again.  
-Chantelle? I turned to face him again.  
-You know me. You know who I was before. And you know what happened to me. How can you treat me like that? I said and stormed past him to doorway.

Awkwardly I struggled with the knob before I got it open and I ran away, back outside to the garden. I felt so awful, so sad that it was actual pain in my chest. I had to stop and sit on a stone bench that was under pear trees.

I cried. I had to lift my mask on my forehead to access wiping my eyes. I had to glance at the house to see if Shaw had followed me. Still, I hoped that he had, that he would apologize, that we would be equal..

-Miss Chantelle? I almost had an heart attack hearing that voice behind me. Someone managed to sneak behind me. And worst of all, he recognized me.  
-Sir Bunting.. I sniffed. He passed me a handkerchief. Grateful I grasped it. I pulled my mask back on, I didn't want him to see me so ugly.

With no words, Bunting sat next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
-I wish I could ease your pain, miss. He said. -I hope I haven't caused this sort of troubles on you.  
-No, sir. This is not your doings.  
-Perhaps I haven't been exactly respectful to you. I apologize that.  
-Your consious is clear, sir.  
-Would you need a ride home? I was leaving anyway.  
-Yes, please! If you would be so kind.

Bunting got a railcar. When inside, he removed his mask and sighed deeply. I did the same. So what how I looked.  
-I had to see that decadence again, because I made a deal with one lady Boyle. One of my contacts will paint her portrait.  
-Charming, I said, sounding more blank than I meant.  
-I know. Boring.  
-I presume you know how I was there?  
-I have a hunch.  
-So you did recognize me, when I got in?  
-I did. I could not forget.. All that, Bunting made a round gesture to point my body.

I asked him to leave me as close to my block as rails got. Many of them had not yet been restored and some were still under curfew. I was ashamed how there looked. That he had to see my way of living. But he wished me good night and I surprised myself by saying: -See you again, sir Bunting.

I changed my clothes, wiped the rest of make up away and went home. Lucilla was sleeping with Layla on her side. I hurled on my bed, glad of the decision that I made with Shaw. It hurt so much, but I've survived worse.

After few days had passed, I thought it is appropriate to go to visit the art dealer. I don't know why I had the urge to see him. Somehow I had learned to trust him, as he myself.

For my disappointment he wasn't home. I felt stupid to stand on the stairs and wait, but nobody came. I didn't know what to do. To wait or get back home. When could I presume his return? I went to ask one guard, who was admiring a poster on a wall. He assumed that he saw him leaving early on day, so I decided to wait a while.

The house was placed neatly on a square that was higly guarded, because it was used to cross to different town sections. Bunting got advances from it, his precious artworks were as safe as anything could be. I tried to act as an artist. Like I had some business about artwork with him. I guess the guards didn't mind, as long as I didn't seem threatening.

Finally a railcar was let through the wall of light. I just knew it was him, so I paced a bit further, just like I had also just arrived. For my surprise, Bunting looked actually pleased to see me. After opening a complicate set of locks he let me in his dusty interior.

-Sorry about the mess.. Been busy.  
-No matter, sir. I understand. I eyed quickly some new paintings and artefacts, that lied about the ground floor. Bunting asked me upstairs to the sitting room. It was bleak, nobody had heated the fireplace.

-I didn't expect you. But I'm glad.  
-I need to warn you sir. I know lord Shaw gave you money..  
-You do? Bunting interrupted before I got any further. -Be careful with him, Chantelle. I must say I'm not happy about you seeing him.  
-I won't, sir Bunting. But for my horrification he said exactly the same about you..  
-And here you are.  
-Here I am.

Bunting eyed me for a long while. He leaned his chin against his hands and looked thoughtful.  
-Sir.. Please don't take his money anymore. I have a reason to believe that he might poison them or something.  
-Heh, really? He laughed. -I doubt it. He is arrogant, yes, but would he risk his reputation and social status for a whore? Forgive me for saying it.

The art dealer stood up and came by my armchair. He took my hand in his.  
-Don't worry for me. Worry for yourself. I hope everything's going well?  
-Umm.. Yes. Yes. I'm fine. May I ask, how Shaw found out about me visiting here?  
-Ush, it was horrible. Roland, Brisby and Alderdice had quite big mouths. And Shaw only had to sum it up. Don't ask more about it.  
-Very well, sir.

-So, did you arrive here tonight to ask that, or are you perhaps working? He asked.  
-Depends of what you want, sir.  
-I want you.  
-Yes, sir. I'm all yours.

Bunting gestured downstairs. I went to him.  
-Could we forget that.. For this time? Some reason the electric chair of his didn't turn me on then. I wanted some closeness, at least.  
-All right.. What do you have in mind? He asked. I took his hand in mine and led him to his bedroom.

-I would like this better, I said and stripped my coat and backed to the bedside.

 

-Chantelle... I've been thinking, Bunting said afterwards. -I'm worried of you. And your girl. You shouldn't be living in such a.. Restless area.  
-I agree. Luckily my roommates keep an eye on Layla.  
-I have an arrangement to propose. Look, Chantelle.. If you ever wanted, I would be glad to give a residence to you and the baby Layla. Of course I would have..certain benefits in there, too.

I knew what benefits he meant, and it sounded fair, considering.

-But of course you could not live here just like this, I need to think our reputation as well. So it would mean..  
-Are you asking me to marry you? I asked him.  
-I guess I am. But before you say no, to an old, pervert man as I am, think that I would also give my name to the girl.  
-Meaning..  
-She would be my heiress. I know it's not much, but..  
-Sir Bunting, it is more than we could ever imagine.  
-Don't call me that. I'm Willem.  
-I just don't understand, why would you do this for us? I mean, we don't even know eachother..  
-Well, I like children. Not having my own and most likely ever will, why wouldn't I do this? I had a baby girl once..  
-I'm so sorry to hear that, I said, sincerely. Bunting was silent for a while.

And I didn't know what to do. Couple of years ago, I would have turned him down, revolted. Now.. Without an own home, post, husband or money, one sees things so differently. Does that make me a bad person?

-Yes, Willem. I agree to your terms. I'll do anything you say, if you keep us safe in turn.  
-Oh, come on. I'm not asking you to be my slave, only a partner. Myself and this place needs female touch.. As you might have marked, Bunting smiled.  
-Only.. I don't want to bind you. But I presume that you keep my reputation, and yours, as clean as possible. For ours sake, we can't afford more gossip than what's already been said and done. We can deny everything. Call them others liars, Bunting continued.  
-I know. I will act my best to prevent such actions taking place.

There was some explaining to do to Emma and Lucilla. Especially to Emma. I just said that I found a new residence for me and Layla. But luckily they didn't ask too much. Times were restless and if someone found any fortune anywhere, others could be jellyous but could not blame for that.

I took Layla and our little stuff that we had to Buntings house. Gods it needed to be cleaned. I assumed that his maids left when the plague came. I was happy not to have to go out for few days and keep myself busy with simple houseworks.

Bunting fell in love with Layla, but who wouldn't? She was adorable little creature and now I finally could take proper care of her. I was thankful for the art dealer, not many men would upkeep a child that's not theirs.

Then came the awful day when I had to present myself as mrs Bunting. It sounded funny in every possible way. I was determined to act like I didn't know anyone. Not anyone. And if I was recognized, I would say they have mistaken.

But it wasn't as easy as I planned. The event took place in High Overseers office. It was huge building and I had seen it only from outside. I squeezed Buntings hand in mine and felt how it sweat. He squeezed me back. It felt calming.

-Ah, mister Bunting! I heard you found a treasure, congratulations! Overseer Campbell said when he saw us.  
-Thank you, sir. I have been truly blessed, Bunting replied.  
-I have couple of orders for you. Let's talk about them later. Enjoy the reception! Campbell said and continued to hail other guests.

-I don't like this. I don't belong here, I whispered to my new husband.  
-Shut up, this will be over soon, dear. And in a year everybody forgot where you came.  
-Golden Cat, perhaps? We heard a malicious voice behind us.

-Ah, Roland. I know you must have had quite an impressive experience in there, but I'm sure you have not met my wife before? Bunting asked, keeping his voice surprisingly calm. Instead he gestured him to shake my hand. He grabbed it reluctantly.  
-Pleasure, I said and pulled my hand back quickly.

-Damn. He must have heard the rumours already. I wonder, who has been behind them?  
-I have few names in my mind.. Or actually one. Bunting nodded. I was probably right.  
-Hope he's not here tonight, he mumbled. I agreed. But somehow I wanted to see him. I wanted to show him that I didn't care. Or that I cared. How stupid I am, I thought and banged my head against a wall in my mind.

Bunting presented me to few people. Some of them looked at me exactly as they would a whore. Then I was so tired that I excused myself and went to toilet. I sat there, pressed my hands against my face and cried. Even things were better than before, this wasn't how I had it planned. My wedding. My husband. Everything. Bunting was a gentleman, I give him that. He would never harm me or Layla. And I had learned into liking him, even in bed. But still, he wasn't Shaw. Or my version of Shaw. The exciting, glamorous, damn sexy wolf masked man. I thought that by marrying Bunting I had lost Shaw forever, and then I remembered that the real Shaw wasn't mine to lose. The real Shaw treated me like shit last time, why I couldn't keep that in mind?

I collected myself. Gosh, I wasn't a little girl anymore, who could cry in toilets. I made my bed and now I have to sleep in it, too.

I walked the stairs back from lavatories and for my absolute horrification he was there. He stared at me, he had caught me unawares. I almost screamed out loud.

-Huh, I had to see if the rumours were true, Shaw said, leaning against wall with his arms crossed.  
-I'm amused, he said, when I still stood in the stairway.  
-I'm happy that my fortune brings you satisfactory, I managed to say. I had to concentrate all my willpower just to stand there instead of running.  
-Fortune? Is that what you call it? He laughed. Loudly.  
-Fuck you, I said and bashed past him, trying to access the corridor that lead back to the reception. Shaw grabbed me by arm and stopped me.

-I said that if you ever went... He started, but I interrupted him.  
-You what? I shook my hand free and looked at him furiously.  
-If you ever, ever harm the man who keeps me well and loves my child, you will regret the day that you were born, I said and I meant it. Shaw looked abashed. He took a step backwards.  
-I just wanted to.. I didn't want to share you, he said, almost sadly.

-I wasn't a whore, lord Shaw. You made me one. You drove me into it, whether you meant it or not, but don't blame me, I said.  
-I didn't blame you. Never said that. I looked at his eyes and saw something, disappointment, maybe.  
-It's too late, anyway, I said and turned to leave. Shaw didn't stop or follow me.

-Dear? Are you all right? My husband asked. He was good in sensing my moods. I wonder, how come he had been so long alone, when he was actually good with women. I guess it had something to do with the child he told me about.  
-Please, take me away from here. I think I've had enough of insults for one night.  
-In a bit, I must just.. Aah, mister Pratchett! Wait a moment, dear, I just talk with him. Bunting turned to an another silver haired, rich looking man. I prayed that Shaw would not appear to my sight again. And that Buntings deals would be successful. He had an impressive house, but I could only guess that he also had impressive costs as well and money was always a necessity.

Bunting came back happy.  
-Look at me! I got a beautiful, young wife, pretty daughter and business is booming. Can't complaint.  
-I'm glad your deal was good, I replied and slapped his hand off from under my skirt, where it wandered quite boldly. Bunting looked surprised.  
-Later, I giggled to him and he grabbed me under his arm and kissed my hair. I hoped that our little game would look like genuine affection between us and we had agreed of behaving like that on public.

Back home Bunting grabbed my behind and pushed me against a dresser.  
-I've been waiting for this for whole evening.. He whispered to my ear. I hoped that the eldrely lady that we hired to keep an eye on the baby had already fell asleep.

-Do what you like, mister Bunting. It's yours to take, I replied to him. He liked it, me talking like that. He simply raised my skirt and rode on me, the dresser banging against the wall from his movements. When he was done, he slapped my buttock and called me a good honey.

I went to bath and found Bunting from bed in dark mood.  
-I pity you, he said. -I do. It can't be nice to be with me.. Like that. I climbed to bed and pulled a blanket over my body. It was chilling. I seeked warmth from his side.  
-Don't do that, Willem. You know I agreed on this. I made my choice.  
-Chantelle.. I couldn't have imagined of this. When you were mine to buy.. It felt normal, just having some fun. But now, I feel like an old fart fucking a woman who could be his daughter. Do you know what I mean?  
-Yees? But I really like you. I do. I'm not in love with you, and you know it, but I like you. In this situation, isn't it the best we could hope for?  
-I'm only saying.. If you want another.. I'm not stopping you.  
-A lover, is that what you mean? I was sad that we had to go on this conversation.  
-As many as you like. Only keep the rule on your mind.  
-No shitting in your own bed. I know. But Willem.. I respect you. I don't want to hurt you.  
-Hah, I'm too old to be jellyous, Chantelle. Good that my wand works at all.  
-I haven't noticed any problem with that, I grinned.  
-That's because I never show it you, unless it's ready.. After couple of these. Bunting showed a bottle filled with curious pills in it. I didn't think there's anything to be ashamed of. It worked, as proven. I shrudded, showing it mattered to me not.

So. Next morning I thought about what had been said and done. I could have lovers, if I liked, but it should not harm our image in the eyes of others. So, maybe I needed another personality. Again. So I was a entrepreneuver, a desperate single mom, a whore, art dealers wife and what next?

Layla had learned to walk. I was glad that I could be home with her, to see her grow. She amused Bunting as well. The affection between them was heart brakingly real. Our little family was as normal as it was absurd. Then again, everything was absurd those days.

Suddenly Bunting watched me over Layla, who was playing around his feet.  
-Have you thought of having more kids? I petrefyed.  
-Not with me, of course. In general.  
-Frankly, no. It's been too hard to be a parent. I didn't know that, when I wanted a baby.  
-I know. The worry for them is..crushing, Bunting said and looked Laylas funny ball head hovering beneath his knee.  
-Yes.. You never asked where her father is. Don't you want to know? I asked.  
-Not my business.  
-Good, because I don't know the answer myself. I just wanted a baby and did whatever the means to have one. I know. Stupid and irresponsible...  
-I never thought that. But I guessed that either you became bregnant accidentally or you lost your man during the worst time of plague.  
-No. It took like ages to get pregnant, and not having a.. Partner did not ease that task. Only thing I looked about men that time was their qualities as a breeder.. Funny, isn't it? Bunting smiled to me.  
-Women can be calculating, I know.  
-Ouch, I said, laughed and left those two to play.

One day I went to riverfront for a walk with Layla. The gates were still guarded, but some barricades had been removed and security loosened, so it wasn't such a process just to get out.  
-Mrs Bunting? I heard a voice behind us, when we sat on a bench, looking over the river. I turned to see the silver haired aristocrat, that we met on Campbells reception.

-Mister Pratchett? I asked.  
-I thought it must be you. May I? He gestured the bench. I nodded and he sat next to me.  
-I just saw you and thought to say hello, he started.  
-Well, hello then. Off for walk?  
-Not exactly. I got a shipping office over there.  
-Oh, right.  
-Forgive me, young lady, but I could not help noticing the tensed athmosphere during the party that night. I must say you are a brave woman. Gossips may be really tornmenting, but you kept your face. I respect that.  
-Pfft, I'm not brave. I'm a mother, I tried to keep my happy face up while saying it.  
-Bunting is an old friend of mine. I hope everything's all right with him, he said, but it was more of a question.  
-Ask him, I said and started collecting our belongings into a bag.  
-Are the rumours true? He suddenly asked, sounding more enthusiastic than interested.  
-What rumours? I asked, chilly.  
-They say you take customers. That you were a.. Pratchett eyed Layla amd did not say the word in front of her. Good choice, I might have punched him for it.  
-Malicious lies. I know why. I know how this looks, an ancient art dealer and a tramp with a bastard. Is that, what you meant? I inquired.  
-I never said so. I just wanted to know.. Oh, this is embarrassing! Would you know anyone suitable for me?

His question surprised me. I thought he wanted to mingle in to get some delicious details.  
-Umm.. May I ask, how come a man like yourself would not simply enjoy of the services of those institutions?  
-Uhh. Think of it, lady Bunting. I really don't mean to be rude, but forgive me saying it, those sluts are disgusting, thieving and unreliable shitbags. And it is actually very hard to even talk to more classy women. And as you might have noticed.. Everyone knows everyone.  
-Well.. For right price, I might be able to help.  
-Money is not an issue, mrs Bunting. Only descrecy.  
-Don't I know it, sir. Give me an address and time, and I'll see what could be done. But I can't promise anything.  
-I'll settle to that. It was nice meeting you. I wish you a good day, he said and left in a bit awkward way. I laughed inside. I could appeal to my friends, if anyone would be interested. Somebody else could make a fortune, like I have. Or as the matter of fact, I didn't gain money.. But I COULD.


	4. Death

I went to see Pratchett myself. I was too curious and if I'm being honest, I was too greedy to give this opportunity to others.

I met him in the office, not far from my house. Some workers were still on duty. I asked way and they showed me upstairs, where Pratchetts office was. I had partly hidden my face with hood of my jacket and a scarf pulled high over my neck and chin.

I knocked and after hearing Pratchetts voice I entered. He stopped walking, holding some paperwork in his hands, and looked curious. I lowered the hood.

-Mrs Bunting? He said surprised. I nodded and took a step closer.  
-I hope I'll do, mister Pratchett.  
-But of course, my lady.  
-Because I'm good at this. And if Bunting has been your friend over years.. I trust this stays between us?  
-It never happened, Pratchett said, waving his finger across his lips.

-So, here I am, I said with soft tone.  
-Yes, you are. Pratchett smiled and looked at me under his brows. I removed my jacket and let it slid on the floor. Pratchett dropped the papers on a huge oak table behind him barely taking his eyes off me. I stepped towards him and unlatched my corset front.

Pratchett stopped me with a hand gesture and turned to the windows that gave to the warehouse. He went to them and lowered curtains, covering us from nosy gazes. I felt better.

He came back and leaned his hip against the table and showed me to continue. I opened the rest latches of my corset and removed it. I was aware that my breasts and nipples that were hardened from coolness showed well through my thin underdress.

I kneeled in front of the factory owner and let my hands wander around his thighs. They hunted his trouser buttons, opened them one by one, finding their way inside. I saw his manhood stiffening, pressing the fabric tight. My gods, this one was quite a sight!

I released it and started licking its tip, moving slowly lower, then back up. When he tensed and moaned, I slid it in my mouth. For my pleasure I noticed that he had bathed recently, an act that a gentleman would make. For it, I would give him such a ride that he wouldn't forget!

-Good girl, that's it.. He mumbled between his teeth. Suddenly he grabbed me and raised me standing in front of him. He stared in my eyes for a moment, then pressed his lips against mine. He squeezed me towards him tightly and caused waves flushing through me. Damn, I actually enjoyed it. Was that what made me so good in it?

Pratchett pushed me on his table so roughly that his papers and office supplies were shoved away and some dropped off. He sunk himself in me and nipped my hands over my head with his other hand.  
-Ooh, what a stud you are, mister Pratchett! I yelped.  
-Don't I know it, he gnarled. I felt his cock banging deep in me and I tried to move along his movements, even he had me crushed tightly against the surface.

-Say it again, tell me what you think of it, he ordered.  
-Mister Pratchett, why, you are a stud! I started. -A stud! I screamed louder.

Somebody knocked the door.  
-Go away, brickhead! Pratchett yelled. -Whatever it is, it can wait! He stopped moving for a moment and panted over me. I squeezed my thighs around him.  
-Go on, stud, I whispered. Pratchett seemed a bit annoyed by the interruption. He grinned, grabbed me tighter and started moving again. Then he stopped, stood up, without drawing himself out from me, cursed about his fine embroidered jacket and threw it off. Then he pulled his cock out, stepped back and removed his trousers.

-All right, better! He declared and attacked me again. At first I thought that this would not take too long, but now it seemed that Pratchett wanted to have better value for his cash. A businessman, who could blame him?

He banged me like that for a while, then he obviously got bored, turned me around so I faced his table.  
-Damn, where did I put..? I heard him pondering something. He opened a drawer underside the table. I waited, excited and a bit nervous.

Then I felt some cool stuff that he rubbed between my buttocks. I tried to turn to look, but he pressed me back towards the table. I mumbled something about what he was doing, but he answered me by sticking his finger in my anus. Next I felt how he tried to get his cock inside as well, but I was too tensed.

Damn, I needed to loosen up a bit, or it would hurt like hell. I asked him to slow down and he tried to respect that, but I couldn't stop him. I screamed first, the pain came so suddenly.  
-Relax, bitch! He commanded. Luckily for me he added some jelly to lubricate his way deeper.

At first I didn't know what to think of it, but after few thrusts it felt better, almost pleasuring.  
-You'll learn to like it, I will see to that, Pratchett said, making it sound quite omneous.  
-All right, mister Pratchett! I moaned. Few more thrusts and the factory owner came. He thumbled off from me and seek into his armchair.

-Oh, mrs Bunting.. That was fun. Pratchett stroke his hair back up from his forehead.  
-I'm glad you are pleased. Are you done with me, sir?  
-For now. Can I contact you for further encounters?  
-Please. Just seal them and never speak straight.  
-Naturally. Would you be so kind to give me those trousers? Thank you.

Pratchett dressed again as I tried to fit myself back in my corset. I didn't have time to loosen and lace it tight again, I needed to tuck my body in it by force. Pratchett was amused.

-Come over here, lass, he said and reached his hand to me. I stepped to him, holding the bloody garment against me with my hands. Pratchett showed me to turn my back to him while he sat on his leathery armchair. He opened the corsets laces, waited until I got it latched and then he pulled the laces tight with steady hands.

-There you go, your silly garment, he tapped my waist warmly and smiled.

I left the office with my face covered again. I knew some employees surely had spyed on us. What did I care? I felt magnificent.

Then I didn't know what was coming.

I went home to the art dealers house. I planned to take a bath, to cleanse myself from the sin. To get rid of the evidence. I found Bunting in his usual spot next to the fireplace. The room was quite cozy now, after I had cleaned it with help of the old nanny.

-You are back. I thought it would take longer, he said and lowered a newspaper that he had been reading.  
-What would have taken longer, Willem? I asked, innocently.  
-You saw a man, didn't you? His gaze drilled in my eyes.  
-Is there any answer, that would please you? I asked. Clever me.  
-I'm glad you are okay.  
-Willem.. Please. We agreed, that I would be free to do certain things. I don't want to answer you about my whereabouts. And by gods, not every time I go out for a walk I fuck with someone! This I said quite angrily. Bunting stiffened. He stood up. He was actually quite a tall man, when he straightened up. I had to look at him upwards.  
-I didn't suspect that you would, dear. But next time, remember to dress yourself properly, when you come back! Bunting pulled my skirt, that had been stuck up from corsets latch, when I pulled it down. My underpanties showed awkwardly. I hadn't noticed it under my long jacket, and Pratchett didn't see it either, before I had dressed everything.

I was so embarrassed.  
-How did that got stuck there?! I only managed to mumble.  
-I try to imagine several ways, Chantelle. But I only come up in one conclusion.  
-I was in a crowded ladies room. In Nicks Corner. I met Emma and Lucilla.

With these words I hurried to bathroom, knowing that Bunting didn't buy my lie. I was a crappy liar. Have to learn it. Even he gave me his concent, I should not insult him like this. I did see, how he saw me. He must have felt himself feeble, old and repulsive, like he didn't have any means to please me. But even though, he did please me. But not enough. Always could have some more.

After I had got rid of the obvious evidence running down my inner thighs, I went back to Bunting, who was still sitting in that chair, only now he just stared at the fire. I kneeled in front of him and took his wrinkled and spotted hand in mine and kissed it.  
-I'm sorry, husband. I don't mean to make you look weak. I do not want you to be humaliated.  
-Chantelle.. Be more careful. Don't end up running around the city with your clothes barely on. I made you a lady, bitch!

Again I wept. Bunting was right. I know him calling me like that was only a way to stiffen his message, but it hurt.  
-Yes, husband. I let his hand off from mine and turned to get up and leave. He stopped me.  
-Ask mrs Tenant to put Layla to sleep. I'll wait for you downstairs.

He didn't have to say he meant down downstairs. I nodded. Hopefully the cellar room was properly isolated. It brought my mind the birthing of Layla. Coldridge hospital was a bleak, horrible place, but it served Dunwalls citizens as well as was possible, since other hospitals were closed for time being. I remembered, how I heard someone howling in the birthing chamber, and knowing I was going to be there next. Miraculously everything went well for me and it wasn't as bad as it sounded. But I don't want to end up in that place again. I shivered.

I went to the nanny and kissed Layla. She smiled at me with that D-shaped, toothless mouth of hers, melting my heart. The nanny, mrs Tenant, lived close to us in a back alley and was grateful to help us for little fee.

Then I went to the cellar. We had not used it for a while. This time I had a bad feeling about it.

I heard my husband coming down the stairs, after bolting the door.  
-Don't look so scared, dear. Do you really think I would hurt you? He asked after looking at me. I shrudded.  
-Chantelle, what do you think of me?! Bunting slammed his hand against a small table next to the electric chair. -I asked you down here, so we could be in private. I'm not used to have people around the house.. I feel safe here.  
-I understand, I said. Bunting sighed. We just stood there.  
-Do you want me to..? I inquired. The art dealer shook his head.  
-You are my wife now. I try to treat you as one. It hurts me that you don't trust me.  
-I do trust you, I would not leave my baby with you if I didn't!  
-You know as well as I that a baby is a whole different thing. But I see your meaning. And yes, Layla is not my own daughter, but I would never hurt her.  
-I know that.  
-Come here, Bunting spread his arms. I went to him and he pressed me tightly against his chest.  
-Shall we then? He whispered. I nodded, drew back from his lap and helped him to the chair. I bound his hands and feet as usual, but this time he didn't want the blindfold.  
-I want to look at you. I want to see how beautiful you are.

Then I put the machine on and heard it loading. I went to Bunting, pet his silvery hair, loosened his cravat and opened the buttons of his trousers. He looked happy.  
-All right, love. He said, using that word on purpose for the first time. -I am ready.

I leaned to the machine and pulled the lever. He screamed from pleasure. I waited, heard him panting, saw him shivering. He nodded to me and I started stripping my clothes off. He watched.  
-By the Outsider. You are stunning. How didn't I see that before? He grunted. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the rest. He signaled me to give another shock.

Again he yelped and his body arched, every single muscle tightening. His eyes were still closed, as he recovered.  
-How I didn't realize.. He mumbled. -Love.. I'm almost done. Once more, dear..

I did as he said. I pulled the lever, hearing the normal electric sound, saw the lighting. But Bunting did not make a sound.

His eyes were half closed, mouth open and his chin leaned against his right shoulder. I stared at him, realizing I was in a nightmare. I just stood there, like some retard, naked, chilled. I smelled feces and saw a yellow pool growing under the chair.

Suddenly I came back in my mind, shut down te bloody device and hopped on my husband. I shaked him, slapped his face, but he did not react. His eyes stared emptily between half closed lids and his skin was ash grey.

-No, no, noooooo! I screamed. Then I remembered, that electric shock could start heart beating, so I loaded the device again and gave him the shock, saw his body twitching, but he did not react.

I climbed on his lap again and pulled the cravat off, opened his shirts upper buttons and desperately hit his chest, still nothing. Still he stared blankly with eyes that saw nothing, hung his head over chest and his whole body was floppy. I cried, sat on him and hugged him, my tears moisturing his neck.

I had lost many loved ones before, they got sick by plague or died violently because of the side effects of it. Bunting was someone I just became to know and like. And now he was also gone.

I stayed with his body for a while, let my feelings flow over me, until I was empty. Then I realized, that I couldn't leave him there.

I panicked. Totally. I released the chackles and noticed red marks they had caused to his skin. He looked exactly like he had been tied up. I wondered, did the machine give him too heavy shock, but I doubted it. I'm pretty sure he just had an heart attack while having one.

Even Bunting was skinny, he was much taller than myself and therefore too heavy for me to pick up alone. I managed to get him on the floor and dragged him below stairway.

Fuck. I had to admit it. I was screwed.

If he was just a bloke that worked in eel cannery, nobody would give a shit what happened to him. But Bunting was an aristocrat, he would be missed soon. And even if I got him away from this room, nobody believed he died of natural causes.

We had been married for few weeks only, and I earned a house and my daughter his heritage, even more suspicious. Can I tell the truth? No way.

I left the body in cellar. Nobody went there and mrs Tenant was upstairs with Layla. I told her to go home. Now I had time to think about this. I went back to cellar and dragged Bunting up meanwhile I tried to listen was Layla asleep. It took an hour or so just to get him to ground store.

Rats. There were plenty of them on the back alley, sometimes even weepers. But how would I get him there without the guards noticing? The back door. It was a heavy, iron door with huge locks and bolts. But would it be a good idea to get rid of him? Yes, I thought it would be the best. The bruises on his ankles and wrists told too much.

I had to undress him. And then I needed to get rid of the clothes, but it could wait. I opened the back door, watched around, nobody was to be seen. There was a little tasanne and stairway, some garbage cans and rats. They would chew the body unrecognizable.

I dragged him down the stairs, further from the door. I heard some gang members laughing and bullying each others behind corner, and the light of their firebarrel they used for cooking. Silently I pulled my late husband in the darkest corner and prayed that nobody found him, before he had been devoured. Disgusting thought and by gods, he didn't deserve this. If possible, I would have organized a proper burial.

When I was leaving, I got a sudden emotional flush, I cracked on crying again. I pet his hair, kissed his forehead. I explained him, that I really cared. I knew he didn't hear me, but I just had to speak to him. I didn't want to leave him like that. Exposed. A skinny, feeble body. I heard squeeking somewhere in the darkness.

It was time. I had been too lucky this far, I couldn't risk anymore. And the rats were ready.

Next morning I woke up and felt like hit by a train. Unless for Layla, I would have stayed in bed, until someone caught me. Now I wondered, should I report my husband as missing, just do nothing or perhaps leave. The last choice was best, but I couldn't go on living under sky with a toddler.

So there I was, walking to the city watch office with little girl on my arms. I tried to look worried. When I waited in the corridor, Campbell himself happened to walk by. He was holding some reports.  
-Mrs Bunting? He stopped by me.  
-Is everything all right?  
-I hope you could tell me, sir! I tried to sound desperate.  
-My husband never came home last night. I don't know, he could have gone drinking, maybe he fell asleep somewhere, but I have a bad feeling..  
-Come, come, now. I'm sure we will find him. I shall tell my guards. Somebody should check the brothel..  
-Brothel? Oh my...  
-I'm sorry to say this, mrs Bunting, but most missing men are found from such..institutions. Campbell tried to smile, but his face simply didn't bend there so well and it was more of a horrific grin.  
-All right, then. Thank you, High Overseer. I know we haven't been together with him for long, but he usually says where he goes and when will be back. I got worried sick.

Days passed, city watch obviously didn't find Bunting. I would not in million years have gone to the back alley to see has the evidence faded already. Campbell invited me to see him to talk about the matter.

-It seems to me, that you were right to be worried of your husband, Campbell said, blowing a thick cloud of smoke out from the corner of his mouth.  
-Oh, I knew it. You know.. When you get the feeling, that something's not right.  
-Did mister Bunting say anything of his whereabouts?  
-No. I would have checked them myself, if I knew anything. I know, that he had businesses going on with mister Pratchett, many other aristocrats, yourself..  
-Is there a chance that something got wrong?  
-I doubt it. More likely is, that some gang members, weepers or such caught him outside. I believe he was robbed. How would I know, that's all my little head can make up.. I sniffed. Campbell offered a napkin.

-You see.. Mrs Bunting. This wouldn't interest the city watch, unless certain details haven't woke our curiosity. Campbell looked at me, sitting on the edge of the stragedy table.  
-My gods. What details?  
-I have to ask this. So you just appeared to his life, he agreed marrying you..and then he disappears.  
-The reasons of our marriage don't belong anyone. But yes, of course it was practical for both. He didn't want to live alone anymore, and he didn't have an heir.  
-And now you have a big house, filled with valuables?  
-I do. If I understood it correctly. But if you are saying, that I wanted this..you are horribly wrong. I would prefer the house with Bunting in it. How do I upkeep such a manor? There's no cash in it. I will lose it, most likely.. I bursted on tears. Campbell stiffened. He wasn't someone who is used to crying women.  
-All right. I see. You understand, that I had to ask that? He said, awkwardly. I nodded and sniffed.  
-I promise you, that I will comb the whole city to find out what happened. A man such as Bunting does simply not disappear, I'll see to that myself.  
-I'm grateful, I said and shivered.

 

A week passed. I was worried sick of what would happen. In my mind I saw Bunting lying on the back alley, his flesh chewn, crawling with maggots. And he was so close, only few metres from the house. And what could I do?

I denied the truth from myself, but I had to gather my thoughts. I collected all of his paperworks and tried to understand his ledgers. I could try to sell the stuff that was in the house, but then what? I didn't know anything of art or evaluating it. But at least I found the prices for many pieces and the costs of the house upkeep.

Then a guard came to see me. He said that a body had been discovered and I should see it. I tried to hide my repulsion. I took Layla and followed the guard into a railcar. He took me to the Overseers office. Campbell met us and we went to cellars.

Bleak corridors after another. Until we came in a cool room, where the body was.  
-Prepare yourself, madame. It was found in the river, so it looks.. Well.. And the stench..  
-I know, officer. Just do it, I said and breathed in.

The officer went to the table where the body lied and pulled a cloth away from it. I looked at the corpse for a second and withdrew to the corridor.  
-No. That's not him, I almost screamed.  
-No? Campbell sounded shocked. -His clothes are..  
-Expensive, fit for his class. But that's not him. He did not wear those clothes. And the hair is darker.  
-Hmm. Leaves a question, then. Campbell rubbed his beard stub.  
-Who might he be? I'm sorry I wasn't able to help, High Overseer.  
-Me too. It would have been kind of a blessing..to know.  
-Yes. I'm losing hope. If you are interested of the artworks.. I will have to sell them when I can. Campbell looked at me from under his brows.  
-I just heard you speaking..at the reception.  
-Yes. True. I will contact you, after your husband has been declared..deceased.  
-Thank you, High Overseer. I was turning to leave with the escorting officer.  
-May I offer you a dinner, mrs Bunting? Campbell asked after me.  
-I don't know..is it appropriate.  
-I understand. I was just trying to be polite, Campbell said. I didn't like him or his way of speech. I had heard rumours about his corruptness and something about him told him they were true. He threatened me some way.

I left the Abbey of the Everyman disgusted of the corpse. I had seen horrifically bursted, torn, rotten and chewn corpses before, but now it just screamed to me about Bunting. Why I was so guilty? I didn't hurt him. I didn't love him. But I was fond of him.

Back home I continued my work with the papers and listing everything worth something and piled them all in the hall. I needed to wait the official declaration of Buntings death, until I could sell the items as mine. Madame Tenant helped me, free of charge. She was being far too kind to me, but she saw me as a poor widow.

Weeks passed, still no word from Overseers office. By now the body would have disappeared totally. I could relax a bit, with Buntings cash and some of mine we could cope for some time. I had a strange curiosity to go to the back alley.

Layla was daynapping. My anxiousness was overhelming. I needed to do it, now or never. I went to the reinforsed back door. I opened the locks and bolts, opened it carefully with safety chains still on. Nobody. My heart beat like hell. I had also took a whale oil pistol that my late husband had in case of burglars.

Silently I stepped in the alley. Listened. Only distant shouts, rats squeeking, that's all. I breathed in and looked down in the ditch where I had left him. Nothing, only a pile of unrecognizable shit. I backed to the house like deathhounds were after me. I laughed for relief.

Later that evening, almost night, someone knocked the door. I was already going to sleep and was worn out for days work.  
I opened the door and found mister Pratchett.

-Good evening, madame.. He said. I was not sure should I let him in, but I did so anyway.  
-What do you want, mister Pratchett?  
-I.. I have heard the regretting news. As I said before, Bunting was my good friend. Businessman, as myself.  
-We both know you didn't come here to bring your regrets, at this hour. I sounded ruder than I intented.  
-If you need anything.. I can help. I don't know why, but something about you makes me want to..lend my hand.  
-Are you married, mister Pratchett? I blurted.  
-I am.  
-I don't want to be too rude, but you should go to your wife. This isn't a good time. Maybe.. Some other day.  
-I understand. But be as it may, I had another reason to see you. Didn't Bunting leave you with a decent list of his items? I am interested in buying. Or reselling. As I said, I am a businessman.  
-Sounds good. I will see to his paperwork and bring it to you. Sorry for my louzy mood.  
-No matter. I'm expecting to see you soon. Good night.

Pratchetts offer was good indeed. I hoped he could bring me a small fortune, as soon as it was legal. Well, who would stop me for selling them, as I knew that Bunting would not reclaim them? I decided to get the paperwork soon and negotiate with that factory owner. I needed to be careful so he would not fool me.

That night I went to bed with Layla and wept, while she slept. What horrible losses I had suffered and I was alone again. Bunting brought some comfort to me and I could trust him. Who could take his place in our lives? The fact is that we could not live alone. What kind of place this is to grow up? My daughter needs friends and people who care for her.

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was entertaining. I'm not sure will I write more. Ideas are welcome or if you wish to know what happens to certain characters, please give me feedback!


	5. High Fall

After Buntings death

I was getting more anxious about what would happen to me now. I presumed that the death certificate would have already been handled. But I heard no word from the authorities. Should I ask for it again? No. it would definately seem like I was in a hurry to get his money. But something was not right, I felt it.

Shiiit. Yes I could just sell all items to Pratchett and disappear with the money. But it would not possibly be nearly enough to start over somewhere else i could get a better price in auction OR if I could sell the house. But that you can't deal without formalities.

One night I opened a window giving to the side street. Weepers had been sighted there at some point, but as the plague started to be over, it looked like some other unfortunate people had been sheltering down there. Suddenly I had an idea.

I asked the nice lady from neighbour to watch over Layla, as I went out again. I told her that I had to meet my husbands lawyers. It was somehow true.

 

I took a little knife in my pocket as well as Buntings handgun. I was SO scared to move the stairs in the lower street and walk across the barrels where the streetwalkers kept fires. Of course they shouted things at me and to stay on their better side I gave few coins to them, hoping they would not attack me in hope of having more.

Finally, at the end of the street I saw what I had hoped for. Two guys wearing the funniest style of outfits that I recalled. They had striped trousers with suspenders and top hats that were absurdingly tall. They were leaning against a gate and smoking cigarettes non-stop. I went closer.  
-You ain't got any business here, bitch, they said to me politely.  
-But I do. I might have a deal that is interesting to you. But I want to discuss it with your boss, I said bravely.  
-Slackjaw is a busy man. He ain't got time for puny trollops. Beat it!  
The other man started looking really annoyed and I saw a glimpse of a bat that he was holding behind his knee.

-You see that house? Yes, that big one. I happen to live in it. And no I'm not any cleaning woman but it's mistress. Get me to Slackjaw, now, I said and was appalled how I managed to sound so assuring. The men almost dropped their cigarette stumps from their opened mouths as their slow brains worked so hard that I almost could see the wheels turn in their heads.

The bigger thug turned and I took it as an invitation to follow him. I grew more anxious when I saw a whole bunch of these fellows hovering around the small courtyard where the small alley led us.

We went in a building made of red bricks, it was some kind of a brewery I assumed. The big oafy thug led me downstairs and all the workers stared at me. He stopped in a dark corridor. For a moment I wanted to flee as he turned to face me. I knew I was in big trouble if something went wrong.

-You goon, he said and I didn't understand what he said. He looked impatient.  
-Are you stupid or deaf? He said and tug his colossal hand inside my jacket. He pulled my gun out and didn't look happy to see it was loaded.  
-Aah..sorry, sir. Had to protect myself from the street gang, I said innocently. -You can of course borrow it. And this as well, I continued and gave him the small turnblade as well.  
-That it? He asked and patted me literally everywhere. He found only the soft parts of my body.

-Hey boss. There's a lass to see you, the thug announced as he entered the room where the corridor led.  
-Did they have troubles in the Cat again? I heard a manly voice.  
-Nooo this ones no from the Cat, my escort replied. I stepped inside the room behind the oafy guy.

I saw a black-haired man with moustache leaning against a desk. It looked like he was studying maps or perhaps blueprints of buildings. He looked abashed for a second.

-Okay, this is not a call that I'm used of getting. Have a seat, madame.  
I sat on the chair that he showed me. He didn't sit down himself, keeping himself higher than myself, possibly on purpose. Instead he turmed his plans over and leaned his palms over the papers.

-Thank you, sir. I wish to speak to you in private, I begun, eyeing the guys hovering behind me at the doorways. The boss they called Slackjaw raised his gaze to them and showed his head hardly noticeably, but I heard the thugs strutting away.

-Well, this is PRIVATE. Speak.  
-My name is Chantelle Fid.. Bunting. Does that name tell anything to you?  
-It does ring a bell. But it possibly can't have anything to do with the art dealer? He asked.  
-It does. I'm his wife. Or widow, I said trying to sound convincing.  
-And? He didn't seem amused or even surprised.  
-Well Bunting is dead. And I'm afraid the City Watch is gazing me for it. So you see, I might be in deep shit here.

Slackjaw grabbed a bottle of whisky on his table and poured some on two glasses without asking me. I took the glass handed to me and sipped.  
-What you have in mind? He asked, his eyes had turned dark. I didn't like the greed in them.  
-I need to flee. I have a small child and I just can't risk waiting if they take me in from it or not. The house is in great spot and it's filled with treasures.

Slackjaw drank the glass empty and poured himself another.  
-I'm sure we can have an arrangement. Where do you want to go?  
-Karnaca. Definately I've had enough of this city.  
-Will do. I have regular shipments coming and going there.

I kind of liked this guy. He was strangely handsome and easygoing. But how can I be sure that he keeps his part of the deal?

-And what do you suggest as my part? He asked.  
-You can have the house. It should be on my name, unless the authorities decide otherwise. I know you could use it either way, legally or not. You could rule the Clavering Boulevard. And one quarter of anything you get from the trinckets. The rest is mine to start over in Karnaca.

Slackjaw gave it a moment.  
-One quarter sounds rather tiny part from all the effort I need to out on this, he calculated. -But what wouldn't I do to help a troubled widow?

I smiled in relief. This had gone much better than I expected. I raised my glass and so did he. We drank to the bottom.

The darkness in me raised its head again. I felt the strong whisky burn inside my stomach and I felt the familiar warmth grow in my lower abdomen as well. Only I wasn't too sure what was the wise direction to go from here.

I stood up from the chair and moved my butt on his desk. I showed my empty glass on him and automatically he filled it.

-You know, I'm not a noble woman. Not even from a good family as they say nowdays. But I have seen too many men with too much power and too much fortune. And I must say I didn't like what I saw.  
-Is that the reason why you are a widow? Slackjaw pointed.  
-No. I did not kill Bunting. I'm not responsible of that and that's the truth. But he wasn't exactly good to me at all the times.

I was silent for a while. Then I glanced at him from under my eyebrows.   
-But for some reason I sense that you are good to me, I said, leaning closer to him. Slackjaw smiled. He placed his empty glass on table.

-I'm sending my men to collect the valuables tomorrow. I'm guessing you wish to be done with it as soon as possible? He looked rather impatient.  
-Tomorrow. I will let them in from the back. The City Watch won't bother you there.

I shivered from the thought of seeing that rat filled gutter again. But the door was handy for the cause.

Slackjaw spat in his palm and reached it to me. I spit in mine as well and grabbed it.  
-We have a deal, Slackjaw pointed out.  
-Thank gods, I replied. My heart was weeping for losing the house. After all, it was a great, safe building and I had grown in fond of it. But the thought of being accused of Buntings death and leaving Layla alone was more horrible.

Slackjaw shouted to his men.  
-Make sure she passes the alley safely, he commanded. I was almost disappointed that he wanted to get rid of me. The same big thug appeared and I followed him.

-Umm.. what about my gun? I had to ask. He looked like he had tried to forget about it. He looked pissed when he passed it to me and dug my little turnblade from his pocket as well. Then he led me back to the alley and to obey Slackjaws orders walked me all the way to the stairs that would take me to the ground level. He didn't come closer to avoid contact with the guards.

 

I went home, I told the next doors lady that the meeting with lawyers went well and hopefully I don't need her anymore. She was a bit disappointed. I could tell that she liked Layla.

I eyed the items once more and made sure I had listed every item. I should simply stay inside and never let enyone in before Slackjaws gang comes knocking.

That night I cried again. This was the end of a little better era. I tried remembering the curtains, ceilings and all details of this nice house.

The next day I kept curtains on windows and didn't turn on the lights. I'm not home, if anyone asks. I peeked to the street every now and then, I saw some movement in the opposite building where I heard a famous doctor had lived. The wall of light was at place as usual and a guard passed the street regularly.

Finally someone banged the back door. I assured it was the Bottle Street Gang and only then opened the door.

I didn't like the gang members. In fact they made me really nervous. They glanced around the house and seemed to be impressed. I showed them the piles in the hall. Paintings, statues, furniture, antiques, jewellery, lamps and trinckets of all sorts.

-I have it all catalogued, I said, just to remind them not to forget anything from Slackjaw. I got an ugy grin as an answer. They had to work for a while to get it all out, even there must have been a dozen of them. They had to work quietly not to cause too much attention above street.

Finally it was all gone except for some household stuff and bedlinens. I had collected a big trunk for me and Layla. This must be enough for our new life. I was suddenly very afraid in the house. What if the guards bashed in, only to find that I was about to flee? It would totally look bad for me. I could explain that I'm moving to my relatives because I have nothing left after my dear husbands passing.. No. I'm not buying it myself.

I had nothing to lose. I grabbed Layla and sneeked out from the back door. I locked it with only one lock, even it had a bunch of them and it was an inforced door, but there was not much to take anyway.

I tried to avoid turning my head to the direction where I had left the body, but I couldn't help it. The gutter was disgusting but there was nothing even resembling a corpse left.

Then we walked straight to the main entrance of the gangs little nest. The guys guarding it recognized me and let me in without asking more. I advanced to the main building, holding the girl in my grip.

Slackjaw was upstairs, in a little control room. He was surprised to see me.  
-Hi, was all I managed to squeek. -I.. thought.. I was hoping to stay here this while.  
-Ouuch. And where did you think I can accommodate you two? He smirked to Layla. She had that kind of impact to people.  
-We don't need any specialities. I just.. I CAN'T be in that house alone. The City Watch won't find me here.  
-Fine, fine. Go in my office. There's a sleeping alcove back there.

Gratefully I went down and found his little nest. I found a filthy privy, but an almost clean sink and washed Laylas diapers there. Then I realized how fucking tired I was. The toddler also fell asleep in my armpit as we laid down in the bed. I guess she had been used to for changing environments.

When I woke up she was gone. I jumped up like a lightning in a scene where the thieving gang leader was tucking pieces of apple in her little mouth. Layla looked happier than ever.

-The kiddo was hungry. You looked like you needed the rest so we decided to eat breakfast here, the two of us, didn't we? Slackjaw babbled.  
-Breakfast? Really? I never thought I slept that long. I'm so sorry, I don't mean to cost any more trouble.  
-You paid for protection. I'm working on it. But I also adore this kind of little pink ballheads. And she likes uncle Slackjaw, he explained and I didn't know what was more obscene, this whole situation or the sight of the feared and wanted gang boss tickling a little girl who was sitting in his table.  
-So, about business. We imported the goods to Rudshore. My contacts over there will auction them. I heard some of them are quite valuable, so lucky you.  
-Here is the list of all of it. You can make sure nothing disappears before being sold, I said and dug the paperwork from my purse.  
-Someone is causious. Good.  
-If this arrangement is okay with you for the time being, I will give you the keys to the back door. My big trunk is still there, but everything else is yours and you can barricade the house if that's what you want.  
-Barricade, eh? I have another ideas for the use of it. But it doesn't concern you.

I took the key out of my pocket and placed it on the table.


End file.
